


Family Business

by poutykook



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Crushing, Cute friendships, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Smoking, Some texting, almost step brothers kind of but not really, best friends 3racha, but he is still a soft babie, chan is a soft boy, changbin & bang chan & jisung, changbin is a good boy, changbin is a softie, edgy boys, felix is a damn tease, felix is a golden boy, im not funny, jisung has anger management issues, jisung has issues, jisung is a little shit, jisung likes to swear, nicotine addiction, rich changbin, rich jisung, smol changbin, very rich felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutykook/pseuds/poutykook
Summary: Changbin thought his life was going rather well in his final year of high school. This was, until he met the one person who would mess everything up and make him more confused than ever. A series of guilt, questioning his morals, and awkward situations. How was this whole mess gonna end up?or basicallychangbin's mom and felix's dad start dating and changlix start falling hard for each other, but everything about it is so wrong





	1. Where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> kinky, but it's not really incest i mean they're not related and their parents aren't married  
> so  
> oh well  
> i had this filthy idea and i couldn't get it out of my head  
> i mean its not that bad is it  
> read it and tell me

“Binnie, you’re not busy tomorrow evening are you?”

Changbin took his eyes off the TV screen to look at his mom as he stuffed a spoonful of rice in his mouth. It was a peaceful, uneventful Thursday night dinner between Changbin and his mom, and he had no idea that his life was about to get completely messed up by the most evil person he’d ever meet.

“No, why? Do you have something planned?” he asked casually as he took a bite of the lovely chicken his mom had cooked. She put down her glass of wine and looked at the large TV screen, attempting to look nonchalant.

“We’re invited for dinner.”

“Oh, who’s inviting us?” Changbin asked, focusing his gaze back on the action scene displayed on the flat screen.

“Well, you see… I met someone at work. He has a son the same age as you, and he suggested we have dinner at their place,” she explained, seeming a bit embarrassed. Changbin looked back at her, chewing quietly.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know his mom fooled around with a lot of men. Ever since his parents got divorced when he was 10, he always saw his mother with different men here and there. Usually they wouldn’t come inside their house unless he was asleep or away, but there had been a few times where little Changbin got up to pee in the middle of the night and peeped at the living room, seeing his mother in the arms of a stranger.

It wasn’t like he cared either. If anything, it was better this way. He had never seen his mom this happy with his dad. His dad, who was absolute trash; Changbin hoped he was rotting in hell. As long as his mom was happy, he didn’t mind who she was dating or fooling around with.

But generally, she kept her love life to herself and rarely spoke to Changbin about the men she was seeing. That was probably the reason why she was feeling a bit uncomfortable asking him about this dinner.

“Of course, no problem,” he said nonchalantly, realizing he had been lost in his thoughts for a moment by the anticipating look on his mother’s face. He took a sip of water and watched from the corner of his eye his mom sighing in relief.

“Thank you, Binnie. You know, if you don’t want to, you really don’t have to… I know I’ve never involved you in this part of my life… It’s just, this time I think it’s someone special, and-”

“Hey, mom,” Changbin put his hand on his mother’s and squeezed it gently. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing, alright? I understand,” he added as he smiled reassuringly at her. She searched his eyes for a few seconds before smiling sheepishly and running a delicate hand through her long hair.

“Gosh, Binnie I don’t deserve a son like you,” she smiled lovingly at him, placing an affectionate kiss on his chubby cheek before getting up and clearing the table. Changbin’s lips turned upwards into a coy smile as he stood up to help his mother. 

Changbin really loved his mom. He never understood those teenagers who would rebel against their mothers and act disrespectful and rude. Maybe it was because it had just been the two of them for so long, and Changbin grew even more attached than he already was. As a child, he was the definition of a mommy’s boy. Always running to his mom whenever something was wrong, sobbing as she would pick him up and sit him on her lap, cupping his face and kissing his nose, forehead, and cheeks until he would calm down.

He was so grateful for his mom and loved her more than anything in the world. She was basically his role model; a strong, independent woman who worked very hard for a successful career all the while raising a child on her own. He admired her and respected her so much, and honestly didn’t know what kind of person he would’ve turned out to be if he’d stayed with his father instead of her.

“Alright, I’m going upstairs, have a good night,” Changbin announced as he pecked his mother on the cheek and made his way towards the stairs. “Good night Binnie,” she said in a sweet voice as she swirled her glass of wine in her hand, watching her son go back to his room.

Changbin yawned as he closed the door behind him and threw himself onto his bed. He looked around at his room, thoughtful. His gaze stopped on a particularly edgy Kurt Cobain poster. He glanced at his open wardrobe, and sighed as he saw that almost all of his clothes were black. He kind of understood why his friends called him emo all the time. But his personality didn’t really match his appearance. If someone was to see him on the streets, they would probably think ‘ _wow, this guy is so dark, he must be going through something’_ when in reality he would probably be thinking about puppies or other cute things.

Maybe it was because sometimes he’d get a resting bitch face when he was tired, but so many people had told him before that they were intimidated by him before getting to know him. He found himself becoming sleepy while losing himself in his thoughts.

It wasn’t that late but Changbin ended up barely sleeping the previous night, because of some dumb homework he’d left to the last minute. He grabbed his phone to check his notifications and saw unread messages from his best friend Jisung.

**_[9:35pm]_ **

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _haha_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _look what i did_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _look_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _that’s u_

_[picture]_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _haha gotem_

Changbin opened the picture only to look at a minecraft character dressed in black. He rolled his eyes but still smiled at the stupidity of his friend.

**_[9:56pm]_ **

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _bruh_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _what the fuck_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _is that supposed to be me_

Changbin put his phone down, going to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He stared at himself in the mirror; his hair was getting a bit long, jet black locks falling into his eyes. He’d recently gained a bit of weight on his face for some reason, and his cheeks seemed more plump than usual.

He went back to his bed after turning off the lights, and tucked himself under his comfy black duvet. He grabbed his phone again, deciding to chat a bit with Jisung before going to sleep.

**_[10:04pm]_ **

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _what do u mean “supposed to”_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _this is the perfect embodiment of ur soul_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _tis a perfect recreation of u_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _i put time and effort into creating this piece of art and this is how you thank me_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _when the fuck did u do this_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _did u even finish the chem hw???_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _that was due today??????_

**_[read 10:06pm]_ **

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _jisung????_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _the 3000 words lab report?? oh dear god_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _deadlines don’t apply to me_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _what_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _i got detention_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _oh_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _what is wrong with u_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _i tried to write it i rlly did_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _but u know how it be_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _one second ur there being a good student, the other ur killing villagers_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _gosh wtf is ur problem_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _mate u gotta stop playing minecraft i know it was supposed to be a meme but at this point it’s an addiction_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _k first of all i wont take this kind of negativity from u_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _and i cant stop_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _everytime i close my eyes the only thing i see is blocks_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ok im going to sleep_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _please go to bed early and stop with ur stupid game_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _its not just a game_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _but yeh ill try_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _gnight nerd see u tmrw bitch_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _night retard_

Changbin smiled to himself while setting his phone on silent and putting it to charge. God his friend was dumb, but he was always there to brighten his day and Changbin was very thankful for it even though he’d never admit it out loud.

He closed his eyes and once again lost himself in his thoughts, he’d been doing that a lot recently. He was thinking about tomorrow’s dinner, wondering what that man was like. What was so special about him that he was the first one Changbin’s mom wanted to introduce to him? And what was his son like? She said he was his age, Changbin started imagining what he was gonna be like.

He hoped he was gonna be nice, and that they’d get along well. Maybe if everything went well, their parents would get married and he’d have a step brother. But he shouldn’t expect that much, he didn’t know if they were even dating. Were they dating? Has his mom ever had an actually long relationship ever since his father? With all those questions rushing through his mind, he finally fell asleep.

***

“Man, this fucking sucks! I can’t believe I got another detention,” Jisung whined as he kicked the front door of the building open, drawing in attention from other students walking out. The week was finally over, and Changbin was incredibly relieved. It had been a very difficult week with a huge workload and he didn’t know how he’d managed to get through it.

“To be fair, you kinda deserved it,” Changbin said as he took a pack of cigarettes out of his bag. Jisung gave the finger to a kid who bumped into him and walked close to Changbin, holding his backpack on one shoulder. “I mean, first you don’t hand in your work, you show up late to class and you do work for another subject in her class. Like what did you expect,” he said as he offered his friend a cigarette. Jisung took it and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. “I’m telling you, that bitch hates me. It’s discrimination! She always gives me the most shit, it’s not fair,” he whined again before lighting his cig and handing his lighter to Changbin.

“Yeah no shit she hates you, have you ever put the slightest amount of effort in this class?” Changbin inhaled deeply as he gave the lighter back to his friend. “Who gives a fuck about osmosis?!” Jisung burst in a high pitched voice, gaining attention from a few other students.

Changbin chuckled at his agitated friend and watched the smoke ghosting out of his mouth. Fuck, he really had to stop smoking. His friend kept rambling on about how much he hated all sciences and how their chemistry teacher was secretly an evil sadist, and he kept making fun of him and calling him an idiot. 

When they got to the point where they usually separate into their own directions to go home, Jisung threw his cigarette butt into a bin (he’d smoked two on the way home) and turned to Changbin who hadn’t smoked again. “Yo, come over tonight my parents are away,” Jisung said as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Nah, I can’t, I’m having dinner with my mom. We’re meeting her boyfriend or whatever, don’t know if they’re a thing yet,” he replied as he ruffled his own hair. Jisung looked a bit surprised at that, having known Changbin for a long time and knowing that his mother didn’t involve her son into her personal life.

“Really? Damn, do you think he’s gonna be your new dad? Oh shit, what if he’s really hot, and it’s like, sexy step dad you know,” his friend said as he snickered. Changbin hit him on the arm, rolling his eyes. “Gross, and honestly I have no idea. She said he’s special, so we’ll see. I just hope he’s not a dickhead,” he said as he looked into the distance.

“Damn. Don’t worry, after what happened with your dad I’m sure she knows to be careful and to only pick the good ones,” Jisung said as he flung an arm over Changbin’s shoulders. He just hummed in response and watched the cars drive by. “She said he has a son my age, so maybe that’ll be nice, you know.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s not a total loser like you and he’s actually cool,” Jisung joked and Changbin pushed him away playfully. “Whatever, asshole. I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.” Jisung stuck his tongue out at him before waving, and with that Changbin started making his own way home. Strangely, he wasn’t nervous at all about meeting this man. Maybe because deep down he knew it probably wouldn’t end up anywhere. He doubted his mother was ready for a long term relationship, no matter how long it had been since the divorce.

He still hoped she was going to find a way to be happy, and who knew, maybe Changbin was wrong and this man was the one. He stopped in front of his fence, spraying himself with deodorant to cover the smoke smell. He didn’t smoke as much as some of the people at school did, but recently with the stress of work he’d picked up that habit from Jisung and was trying to stop. He didn’t want his mother to know; she’d probably lose her shit at him and lecture him about how bad it was for his health, which it was and it was the reason he was trying to quit. 

Another reason was, it would probably remind her of his dad who used to be a heavy smoker. Changbin hated himself for that, because it meant he had one more thing in common with his poor excuse of a father. He made his way inside his big house, probably too big for only two people living in it.

He took his shoes off and walked to the kitchen, humming Boulevard of Broken Dreams to himself as he grabbed some snacks before walking up to his room. He threw his bag on the floor and sat at his desk, turning his computer on for some good Netflix time.

After a couple of hours of doing absolutely nothing and taking his mind off school for a while, he heard his mom call for him from downstairs. He paused his show and got up lazily. “Coming!” he yelled as he made his way back to the living room. His mom was there with her keys in her hand, and her bag still on her shoulder. “Sorry I’m so late, I just got back from the hairdresser. We’re leaving in 40 minutes, alright? Start getting ready sweetie,” she said as she put down the stuff she was holding and took her blazer off. 

“And, if you could, make a good first impression, you know,” she said as she gestured towards her clothes. Changbin rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, mom, I’ll dress nicely, don’t worry.”

“Thank you so much sweetie, you’re the best,” she said loudly as she poured herself a glass of water. “Yeah, yeah,” Changbin muttered as he started to walk back upstairs. He knew sometimes his style was a bit much, so he wasn’t mad at his mom for that. He liked his clothes though, even though sometimes he’d get weird looks from stupid locals or old people.

He looked down at his current outfit as he went back into his room. He was wearing a large black Metallica shirt, on top of a striped black and white long sleeved top. They were tucked into his black ripped jeans, tight due to the belt at his hips. It was black, with yellow writing on it and was hanging at the front of his legs.

_I guess I get why my friends call me edgy._

He opened his large wardrobe and started looking for something a bit more appropriate for a first-time dinner with his mom’s colleague. After a very long time of going through clothes, picking clothes, putting the clothes back because it didn’t feel right, picking the same clothes again, looking for old clothes, Changbin finally came up with an outfit that was simple enough for tonight.

He quickly got changed and looked at himself in his full body mirror. He was now wearing a white turtleneck sweater his mom had bought him, tucked in black (non-ripped, for once) jeans and a simple black belt. On top of that, he had an oversized leather jacket and picked his favorite white and black sneakers. He checked himself out in the mirror, finally happy that he came up with something good that his mom wouldn’t be pissed about.

_God I can’t believe it took me almost 30 minutes for that._

Yeah, maybe Changbin took time choosing his outfits but hey, it wasn’t his fault he just really liked clothes and liked to have nice outfits. He added a quick selfie to his snapchat story, ‘ _dinner with the locals’_ before going downstairs to see if his mom was ready yet. The living room was empty, so he assumed she was still getting ready and decided to sit on the couch and wait for her. He was scrolling aimlessly until he got a notification from his other best friend, Chan.

**_[7:43pm]_ **

**_mama bear:_ ** _yo bin_

**_mama bear:_ ** _im back in town ayyy_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _oh shit what???_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _how are you only telling me now_

**_mama bear:_ ** _well it was kinda last minute_

**_mama bear:_ ** _we should surprise jisungie_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _yeah sure that would be funny_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _i can already see his dumb face going :O !!_

**_mama bear:_ ** _lmao yeah_

**_mama bear:_ ** _free tomorrow?_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _sure what time and where_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _actually, his parents are gone i say we scare him_

**_mama bear:_ ** _good idea whats ur plan_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _so_

**_mama bear:_ ** _wait nvm i gotta go_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _wow ok_

**_mama bear:_ ** _meet tomorrow 2pm at the parc?_

**_mama bear:_ ** _sorry :( dads calling me_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _nah np_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _and yeh sure see u then :)_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _im glad ur back actually we rlly missed u_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _no homo tho_

**_mama bear:_ ** _aww binnie_

**_mama bear:_ ** _no homo_

**_mama bear:_ ** _its not like ur gay or anything_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _yeah im obviously straight_

**_mama bear:_ ** _it is following this absolute joke that i will leave, good night_

Changbin smiled at his phone, he was happy that Chan was back. Their trio was about to be reunited after what seemed like forever. His best friend had to go out of town for a few weeks due to family issues, and he no one knew when he would come back, as they had minimal contact during the time he was gone.

“Binnie, sorry for the wait, are you ready?” his mom made him look up from his phone. She was adjusting her earrings and walking towards the front door. “Yeah, no problem, let’s go. You look really nice by the way,” he said, smiling at his mom who was obviously worried as she kept looking at herself in the mirror. She sighed and smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

“Thanks sweetie, that’s nice. You look lovely too,” she said and poked his cheek. He put his phone in his pocket as they walked out in the chilly evening. Once the car was running, Changbin took control of the aux cord, playing some Arctic Monkeys as he looked out the window into the setting darkness.

“How was your day by the way? I’m sorry I didn’t even ask,” his mom said, keeping her eyes on the road. Changbin looked at her; she seemed a bit nervous, her brows slightly furrowed as they would when she was worried about something.

“Meh, alright. I’m glad it’s the weekend though, this week was so hard, we had so much work,” he said casually, crossing his legs. She hummed, obviously distracted as she drove through the city.

“Hey, mom, don’t be nervous,” he said while looking outside, trying to calm his mom. “I’m sure everything’s gonna be fine.” She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and chuckled. “Aww, my boy worries about me so much.” He smiled and rolled his eyes. “Thank you sweetie, that’s really kind of you. There’s no reason for it to go wrong, you’re right.”

After a few more minutes, they were finally there at this mysterious man’s front door. Changbin straightened his clothes a bit while his mom was adjusting her hair and checking her makeup. Only then, Changbin rang the bell and glanced at his mom, who was visibly nervous. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she smiled back as they heard noise from inside the expensive looking house.

They waited a moment before a blonde teenage boy opened the door for them, smiling widely. 

“Good evening, please come in,” he said in the deepest voice Changbin had ever heard from a high school student. The two boys made eye contact, and Changbin swore to god the other boy smirked as he quickly looked at him from head to toe.

He had blanked out for a second while his mom walked in, and he blinked a few times before following his mother. They both looked around them at the interior of the house which looked very fancy and somehow still very cosy. “Thank you. You have a lovely house,” his mom said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

The boy closed the door behind Changbin and chuckled in a very low voice which made him feel nervous and raised the hair on the back of his neck. “Thank you, my dad’s obsessed with decorating so,” the boy said with an accent and gosh Changbin felt so so weird. Something was so intriguing about this guy. He turned around to look at the blonde one more time. He was met with dark, serious almond eyes and plenty of freckles.

The boy’s lips curved into a sly smile and he held his hand out towards Changbin.

“Lee Felix, nice to meet you.”

_Ah, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont hate on me its just a kinky fanfiction and pls comment
> 
> also this changbin for dinner bcs <3 tiny
> 
> __


	2. I'm back!

“Lee Felix, nice to meet you.”

_Ah, fuck._

Changbin shook the boy’s hand shyly, before speaking in a small voice. “Seo Changbin, nice to meet you,” he muttered, noticing that despite looking so intense the other boy had really small hands. Said Felix turned towards his mom who also introduced herself. “Seo Miyoung,” she said kindly as she looked around, searching for Felix’s dad.

“My dad will be here soon, he’s just still getting ready,” Felix said and gestured for Changbin and his mom to follow him to the living room. Changbin looked around and saw the few shelves filled with various books, and noticed that there were a lot of pictures framed here and there, of who he assumed was Felix and his father.

All the furniture looked really expensive, Changbin was really impressed. _Geez, how rich are they?_ They sad down on the leather couches as Felix placed appetizers on the low glass table in front of them.

“There you go, please make yourselves comfortable, I’m going to get my dad,” Felix said with his deep voice which still surprised Changbin. He had an obvious accent, English was it? In any case, Changbin knew Korean wasn’t his first language by the way he spoke. He grabbed an appetizer and stuffed it in his mouth, turning to his mother. “Foreigners?” he asked her as she took her jacket off, gesturing him to do the same.

“They’re from Australia,” she said, before the two others came back into the room. “Ah, good evening, I’m sorry I was still getting the table ready,” a tall man with glasses walked towards them. “Miyoung, dear, how are you?” he smiled at Changbin’s mom and kissed her hand, as she giggled and blushed. Changbin sat there while they were chatting, feeling a bit awkward. He glanced behind the man to look at Felix, who was walking up to them as well. He wasn’t very tall, compared to his dad, but still notably taller than Changbin.

“Felix, would you take their jackets please?” his dad asked nicely, sitting across from Changbin’s mom. He finally turned to him, beaming, and held his hand towards him. “And I take it you must be Changbin? What a handsome young man, nice to meet you. I’m Lee Dongwon.”

Changbin blushed a bit because well he didn’t know how to react to compliments, and he swore he saw Felix smirking from the corner of his eye. He shook the man’s hand, bowing slightly and smiled shyly as the man continued his conversation with his mother. Felix came back and sat next to his father, taking a bite of the appetizer while eyeing their parents having a conversation.

Changbin felt a bit awkward, and placed his hands between his thighs, looking at Felix. The boy had tan skin, his face covered in freckles. He had wavy blonde hair parted in the middle, showing his forehead. He had pretty almond eyes that looked like a cat, and a little round nose, and plump lips. He somehow had both soft and sharp features at once, and was obviously very attractive. Felix looked away from the adults and set his gaze on Changbin, who swallowed nervously and looked down.

“Felix, why don’t you show Changbin your room? We’ll call you when dinner’s ready,” his dad said cheerfully, and Felix smirked, making eye contact with Changbin. “Yeah, good idea,” he said in his deep voice before getting up and making a head movement towards the hallway, implying for Changbin to follow him.

Changbin smiled nervously at his mom and got up to follow Felix down the hallway and up the stairs. “Changbin, right? How old are you, you in high school?” the blonde boy asked with his unsettlingly deep voice. “Yeah, uh, I just turned 18 and I’m in my final year,” he managed to reply not too shakily as they made their way to his room, on the first floor.

_God his house is so big, what the hell._

Felix hummed and opened the door to his room, holding the door to let Changbin in first. He muttered a small thanks as he walked in and looked around the huge room. There was a very large bed on one side, with two nightstands, a really long desk with an expensive computer at it, some shelves and a cupboard, a sofa and two bean bags on the other side with a flat screen TV on the wall.

“Fuck, your room’s huge,” Changbin said as he stood in the middle, not really sure where to go. He looked shyly at Felix who grinned and closed the door behind him. “Yeah, I’m lucky I got the big bedroom,” he said and walked towards the sofa. “Come on, don’t just stand there. I’m not gonna bite you,” he chuckled as Changbin was crossing his arms.

He made his way to the sofa and sat next to Felix, noticing a few piles of clothes and other stuff laying around, which was more than normal for a teenage boy. “So, are you a senior too?” Changbin asked as he crossed his legs and looked at Felix who now had a beer in his hand, who knew where the hell he even got that from.

“Yeah, I’m turning 18 in a few months,” he said as he opened his bottle and pointed at Changbin with it. “Want one?” he asked, and Changbin shook his head. “Nah thanks, I… Don’t really drink,” he said as he squirmed under Felix’s gaze.

“Don’t drink, like you’ve never drank before or you just don’t like to?” he asked, eyeing Changbin as he took a sip of his beer. “Oh no, I’ve definitely drank before it’s just… Well, third or fourth time I was getting drunk, it was with one of my friends who likes to drink a lot. And I got super wasted, like, I puked my guts out so much, it was bad. I completely blacked out and I felt like shit for the whole week.” Felix chuckled, and Changbin noticed how pretty his smile was, his eyes turning into little slots and his bright teeth showing. “So ever since, yeah, I try not to drink cause it makes me sick.”

_Wow Changbin, way to talk to a super hot boy after meeting him for the first time._

Felix shrugged and smiled at Changbin, trying to make the boy more comfortable with his presence. “Fair enough,” he said as he took another sip. “So, my mom told me you’re from Australia?” Changbin asked, attempting to start a conversation because hey, he wanted to know more about this cute foreigner.

“Yeah, both my parents are korean but I grew up in Australia, we only moved here like, last year,” he said as he kept eyeing Changbin in a weird way. His korean was good, a bit clumsy here and there and just a tad of trouble with the pronunciation but other than that it was completely fluent. “Ah, that’s nice. Why’d you move?” he asked and Felix looked away for a split second before setting his gaze back on him.

“My parents got divorced a bit before that, and my dad wanted to move on, so…” Changbin instantly felt bad as he saw some sadness in Felix’s eyes despite obviously trying to cover it with a chuckle. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

“No it’s okay, over it now. Plus, your mom’s single too, what happened to your dad?” he asked, continuing to sip on his beer.

“Well, my dad’s an asshole and my parents split when I was 10 so, yeah I get how you feel,” Changbin said, leaning back into the sofa, starting to relax.

“Anyways, how was Australia? I’ve never been, and one of my best friends is from there too.”

They started chatting and Changbin found out they went to a different school, that Felix was part of the basketball team and that he actually really liked living in Korea. Every now and then, Felix would sip on his beer and stare at Changbin with a suggestive gaze, which made him panic and clear his throat or look away. After a few moments of small talk and Changbin trying to figure out what the hell was going on in the other’s mind, their parents called them for dinner.

“Yep, we’re coming!” Changbin exclaimed as he stood up straight and practically rushed downstairs. Something about Felix made him feel shy; he didn’t know whether it was his handsome face or manly voice.

They all settled at the large dinner table, and Felix’s dad served them some fancy looking meal. They all had light conversations, mainly Felix’s dad talking to his mom while Changbin was trying his best to ignore the strong presence of the blonde boy sitting across from him.

“So Changbin, your mom tells me you’re really good at school, is that right?” The man asked, putting down his glass of red wine.

Changbin smiled sheepishly and looked down at his plate. “I wouldn’t say really good, I just work a lot and it shows in my results,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. His mom chuckled and leaned towards him to pinch his cheek. “This really modest boy got an award for academic excellence this year,” she said sounding very proud, beaming at her son.

“Oh my, you must be so smart. I’d like my dummy over here to learn from you,” the man said, pointing to his son with his thumb. Felix rolled his eyes at this and sighed in exasperation. “Dad, come on,” he groaned quietly, not wanting to act pissy in front of the guests. His dad ignored him and turned to Changbin’s mom. “Last report was a disaster. I’m starting to think he doesn’t even care.”

Felix rested his elbow on the table and ran a hand through his blonde hair, avoiding eye contact with Changbin, who just smiled at the amusing situation. The other boy seemed pissed that his dad would bring up the subject and obviously didn’t want their guests to know about his school related issues.

“If only my son could be dedicated like yours. I’d be in heaven if he ever gets to the class average,” his dad chuckled and squeezed Felix’s shoulder, while he just rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Actually, I’m sure Changbin wouldn’t mind helping him from time to time. He’s usually always locked up in his room, so it would be good for him to get off his phone and computer once in a while,” his mom replied, taking a sip of wine.

Changbin’s head snapped to his side where he looked at his mom in exaggerated shock. “Mom! I’m not _always_ on my phone,” he whined as she rolled her eyes and laughed away. Changbin pouted and looked in front of him, now in the same embarrassing situation as Felix. It was after his mom had done talking that something lit up in Felix’s eyes, and he smirked as he made eye contact with Changbin.

“You know what, that’d be a great idea. Changbin could come tutor me once in a while, I’m sure he’d be a great help,” he said innocently, only raising a suggestive eyebrow at Changbin when their parents weren’t looking. Changbin frowned and looked at his mom quickly before setting his gaze back on Felix. “What, no! No I’m not- I’m not gonna tutor you,” he sputtered agitatedly. The others just laughed past it except Felix who adopted a smug smile and licked his lips while staring at Changbin.

His face flushed a little and he looked away, focusing back on his meal. Their parents resumed their conversation while the two boys finished eating almost in silence, except for the occasional “can you pass me the water”.

“You boys can go back upstairs if you’re finished,” Felix’s dad said as he noticed Changbin was done. “Maybe you can watch a movie or something, whatever it is boys do at that age.” Changbin’s mom smiled as the two boys got up. “Thank you, dinner was really good,” Changbin said before following Felix upstairs.

“What the hell was that!” Changbin whispered in frustration as they made their way back into the bedroom. Felix smirked slyly and threw himself on his couch, opening a mini fridge behind the sofa that he hadn’t noticed was there earlier. “What are you talking about,” he said nonchalantly as he took another beer and started looking for the remote.

“What do you mean what am I talking about! You were being so weird right in front of both our parents,” Changbin exclaimed vigorously, still standing in front of the closed door. “Whaat, you’re definitely imagining things,” Felix said in fake innocence as he turned the TV on, while the other crossed his arms. “What, did you think I was flirting with you or something?” Felix turned his head around and smirked at Changbin, who seemed taken aback.

“No- Of course not, don’t be fucking dumb.” He looked away and Felix gestured for him to sit on the couch. “Come sit. What movie do you wanna watch?” Felix chuckled as he changed the subject, feeling a bit bad for making Changbin so flustered. The black haired boy huffed and sat down, making sure there was some distance between the two of them. “I don’t know, not something boring.”

“Alright,” Felix hummed as he put a John Wick movie on and continued drinking his beer. The two boys were actually quite absorbed by the film, not saying much other than the occasional stupid comment from Felix and Changbin telling him to be quiet. It was a comfortable silence as they were both too into the action to bother starting a conversation.

About halfway throughout the movie, they heard a knock on the door and their parents walked in, Felix quickly hiding his beer bottles under the couch. “Sweetie, let’s go home,” Changbin’s mom smiled at them as they got up and made their way to their parents. “What were you watching boys?” Felix’s dad asked, a wide smile on his face. “John Wick,” Changbin replied before yawning quietly as they all made their way back to the living room.

“What, past your bedtime?” Felix asked teasingly which he just rolled his eyes at. They were finally all standing at the front door, Changbin putting his jacket back on while his mom was still talking. “Thank you for tonight, it was really nice of you to invite us,” she told Felix’s dad as he started walking her back to her car.

“Well, bye, I guess,” Changbin said awkwardly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Wait, they’re probably gonna take a while, so why don’t you give me your insta while they talk,” Felix suggested in his usual deep voice, this time actually sounding casual and not teasing. Changbin was actually surprised at that, and opened his instagram account before showing his screen to Felix so he could search him up. “Thanks,” Felix said as he followed him and they both put their phones away.

“So, any plans for this weekend?” the blonde teen asked, smug smile back on his face as he leaned his side against the doorframe and crossed his arms. Changbin looked at him and put his hands into his jacket pockets. “Not much, meeting up with some friends. Probably go to the mall or something,” he said as he looked back and noticed their parents were wrapping up their goodbyes. “Not asking you though, I assume you’re gonna spend your weekend studying and getting those grades up,” he teased, smirking at the taller boy.

As Felix opened his mouth to retort, he was cut by Changbin’s mom. “Come on Binnie, get in the car,” she called for him as she sat into the driver’s seat. Changbin grinned at Felix and turned around, walking to the car without giving him the chance to say anything more. He thanked his dad and entered the vehicle, glancing at Felix one last time. The blonde boy had an amused smile on his face and waved at him, and Changbin smiled to himself as his mom pulled out of the driveway.

He looked over at her, and noticed she looked very happy, probably because the dinner must have gone really well. “They’re really nice, aren’t they? What a lovely dinner,” she stated in a sweet voice, not really expecting an answer from her son and more talking to herself. Changbin hummed as he checked his phone, responding to his messages.

**_dumbass squirrel_ ** _replied to your story_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _mamma mia i’m gonna crunch you_

He smiled to himself as his mom was focusing on driving. “And Felix is such a nice boy isn’t he? I usually don’t really like it when boys dye their hair, but the blonde suits him so well, he’s really handsome,” she said casually and Changbin rolled his eyes.

_Nice boy, right._

He couldn’t disagree on the handsome part though. The first time he even laid his eyes on Felix he was shocked by how attractive the foreigner was. He guessed the boy had even more charm due to his freckles and tanned skin. “Yeah, he’s alright,” Changbin said, typing on his phone.

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _what does that even mean_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _it means ur lookin like a snacc_

**_edgy gnome:_** _thanks_ _i get that a lot_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _wow ok big ego for such small height_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _how was ur dinner_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _stfu_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _it was fine i’ll tell you abt it tomorrow_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _can i pull up to ur place in the afternoon_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _hehe_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _yeah sure my parents dont come back till like next week_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _aight cool_

“Dongwon said we should all go to the restaurant together next time and I told him we’d love to. You don’t mind coming do you?” Changbin’s mom made him look up from his conversation with Jisung. “Mh, no no it’s okay,” he said as he really didn’t mind despite Felix being an annoying tease. She smiled as she parked in their driveway. “Alright, good to know because we’re going out next weekend.”

***

“Alright, so here’s my plan.”

Changbin had spent the afternoon with his best friend Chan, delighted to see him again after so long. They had ran towards each other and hugged tightly when they first saw each other, and spent the rest of the afternoon walking around in the parc and catching up with their lives. It had been really nice, just the two of them talking about everything and nothing, what Chan did while he was out of town and what happened at school while he was away.

It was nice to finally see him again, as everything seemed boring and incomplete ever since he’d left. They were sitting on a bench, looking at the ducks jumping in the lake, sipping on some milkshakes they had bought earlier.

“I’ll go inside the house with him and make him go upstairs and start doing whatever. I’ll make sure the front door is unlocked. After a while, you come in and start making noise or something in the kitchen. I’ll tell him to go check and you can hide while he comes, and then finally come out of your hiding spot and scare the shit out of him.”

Chan giggled at the idea Changbin came up with to scare their jumpy best friend. “I can’t wait to see his face,” his friend said, already laughing in anticipation. “And to hear him scream,” Changbin added as they snickered. He looked at his phone, which displayed 7:23 pm. “Alright, I’ll text him now and we should get going,” Changbin announced, throwing his cup in the trash can. Chan nodded and finished his drink while he texted Jisung.

**_[7:24pm]_ **

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _yo_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _loser_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _i’ll be at urs in like 20 min_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _yeah no problem_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ring when ur here_

“Alright, let’s put our plan into action,” Changbin smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Let’s go see our Jisungie.”

About 20 minutes later, Changbin was knocking at Jisung’s front door while Chan was hiding to the side of the house. He gave his best friend a malicious smile, and it wasn’t long before Jisung opened the door. His face looked a bit flushed, and he wasn’t wearing anything apart from a towel tied around his waist.

“Hey, come in,” he said as he opened the door for Changbin. He gave his friend a weird look before entering the house. “Dude, what were you doing? Actually, I don’t wanna know.” Jisung rolled his eyes and ruffled his damp hair. “Relax, I was just showering. I didn’t think you’d be here so soon,” he said as he made his way back upstairs.

“I literally texted you that I’d be here in 20 minutes.”

“I didn’t think you meant it, considering you usually take twice as long before showing up anywhere. Anyways, I’m gonna go get dressed, don’t forget to lock the door,” he said and disappeared upstairs.

Jisung always had this habit of making sure his door was locked. He was a bit paranoid, considering his parents went on business trips a lot and that he was often home alone. Whenever he left the house, he’d usually check twice or more that his door was properly locked. It was just a thing he’d picked up when he was young, as he used to be terrified of someone coming into his house while his parents were away.

Changbin smirked and opened the front door as silently as possible, and gestured for Chan to quietly come in and hide in the kitchen. They whispered a few words to each other, trying not to giggle too loudly, before Changbin made his way upstairs into Jisung’s room. He sat on one of the bean bags in his friend’s room, and turned the playstation on.

After a few moments of playing the most recent Call of Duty, Jisung burst back into the room, wearing an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. “Welcome!“ he said loudly as he fell into the other bean bag, smacking Changbin’s thigh loudly before squeezing it affectionately.

The other boy smiled and pinched his friend’s cheek before focusing back on the game. “How was your day? Did you do anything at all?” he said as Jisung picked up the controller to join the game. “Not really, just laying around getting some rest. Fucking hell, I’m so glad this week was over, I don’t think I had ever been this tired.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I felt like the teachers were literally trying to suffocate us with the fucking amount of work they gave us.”

After a few minutes of conversation, they heard clinging from downstairs. Jisung blinked and looked at the door, listening for the noise. Changbin tried to hide a mischievous smile and pretend he didn’t notice anything.

Jisung heard nothing more and shrugged, continuing to play the game. More audible sounds were heard from downstairs, and this time Jisung turned to Changbin, his big doe eyes opening wide. “Did you hear that? I swear I keep hearing noise from downstairs,” he asked his friend, who feigned being startled. “Oh my god, yes, I thought it was just me,” Changbin faked, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

“Maybe your parents are back early?” Changbin faked. “No way, they don’t come back until next week.” Jisung jumped slightly as they heard more sounds, and he looked at his friend, seeming frightened. “We should go check downstairs, maybe it’s just the wind or something. Did you leave a window open?” Changbin asked as he put the controller down and got up.

“I don’t think so... ” Jisung did the same, and soon he was warily going down the stairs, Changbin right behind him, trying to contain his laugh. The other boy looked around cautiously, going for the front door to check it. “Wait, the door’s unlocked, did you forget to lock it?” he asked in a small voice, turning to his friend.

Changbin faked a surprised expression and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, I’m sure I locked it behind me, that’s weird.” Jisung gulped and looked behind him, scanning the living room. He leaned towards Changbin and whispered, “Do you think someone’s inside?”

Changbin was having such a hard time not breaking character. Jisung’s face was so funny, his big scared eyes and his open mouth. “I don’t know, you should check the kitchen, I’ll look around here,” he said quietly, nudging Jisung towards the room. He nodded and stepped quietly into the kitchen, turning the lights on.

As soon as he did, someone jumped out of the darkness from behind Jisung, shouting loudly at him. “I’m back!” Chan yelled and Jisung screamed in a high-pitched voice, stumbling away from him before falling to the floor. Jisung’s eyes were the biggest they had ever been, his shocked face looking up at their Australian friend. Changbin saw the whole scene and burst out in a loud laugh, joining Chan who was holding his sides because of laughing so much. Jisung looked stunned for a few second, frozen due to lack of understanding at the situation, before coming back to his senses.

“GUYS WHAT THE FUCK!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think :)
> 
> i love 3racha so much babies


	3. Reunited trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is really short bcs im on holiday with my friends and don't have much time to write, but i'll probably just write a second part and combine it into one big chapter yay epic

“GUYS WHAT THE FUCK!”

Chan and Changbin were holding onto each other, trying to support themselves from falling to the ground due to the uncontrollable laughing fit they were having. Jisung’s reaction was priceless; his shocked, scared face and the girly shriek he had let out.

“Oh my- Oh my god Jisung your face,” Changbin managed to let out, while he tried to calm down. Chan wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes and Jisung got back on his feet.

“And what? You’re back?!” Jisung said loudly, now smiling as he realized the third party of their trio had returned. Chan hadn’t stopped giggling yet and hugged Jisung tightly, putting one hand on the back of his head. “Ahh, my poor Jisungie, I’m sorry,” he said, still laughing.

Changbin calmed down but couldn’t help the grin on his face as he watched the two hug each other and waddle around, saying how much they had missed the other. “When did- When did you get back?” Jisung said excitedly, an adorable overjoyed expression on his face. “Like, just yesterday,” Chan replied, beaming at the youngest. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell us? Did you know?!” he turned to Changbin and frowned. “No I didn’t, he texted me yesterday about it, I had no idea,” he chuckled and ran a hand through his dark hair. “Wait what, so you guys have been hanging out all day and didn’t tell me?” he pouted, puffing his chubby cheeks.

Chan giggled and stroked his hair affectionately. “Sorry Sungie, we really wanted to scare you. Plus, you probably didn’t get out of your bed before like, 3 pm so…” Jisung playfully hit him on the arm, still pouting. “Shut up asshole, I deserve this sleep,” Chan chuckled again and ruffled Jisung’s blue hair before letting go of him.

“I can’t believe you dickheads left me out. Of course I would’ve woken up if I had known Chan hyung was back,” Jisung grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Changbin smiled and threw an arm over his shoulders despite being shorter than him. “And that’s why we’re spending the night here with you,” he said and Jisung’s smile was back on his face.

“Fuck yeah, we have a lot to catch up on,” Jisung grinned and walked to the fridge, fumbling with some bottles before grabbing two full bottles of vodka. “Let’s make this a fucking partayy,” he said excitedly as they all smirked at each other.

***

The night had been a compilation of drinking, smoking, dancing on Jisung’s bed, Jisung falling from the bed, dancing again, Chan puking in the bathroom, and hours of talking. They had had the most amazing time together, the three of them reunited after what felt like forever.

It was now 4 am and they had sobered up pretty well. They were comfortably laying around in the dark in Jisung’s bedroom. Jisung was laying on his stomach, face stuffed into his pillow, while Changbin had his legs tangled with Jisung’s and was laying on his back, head resting onto Chan’s stomach who was still holding onto a bucket just in case he felt like puking again. It was really nice, the three of them all tangled up together and talking for hours at night, enjoying each other’s presence.

“You also missed that weird guy who hit Jisung up on insta,” Changbin said and chuckled as he rubbed his eyes, feeling himself starting to become more and more tired. “Oh my god, that was the worst,” Jisung mumbled into his pillow, not bothering to open his eyes but staying awake. “What happened?” Chan asked with a lazy smile, looking over at his friends. It was dark in the room, but not completely dark, just enough so that they could discern each other’s facial expressions.

“Basically, this guy slid into my dm’s and kept texting me, and one day he said ‘I wanna give your asshole a makeover’. Then I blocked him. I should’ve done it way before though, he was real creepy,” Jisung explained and the other two laughed sluggishly. “By the way Binnie, I forgot to ask how did your dinner go?”

Changbin’s eyes shut open and he suddenly didn’t feel that tired anymore. “Uh, it was okay.” Chan gave him a questioning look and Changbin stared at the ceiling as he spoke. “Basically, my mom got a boyfriend or something and he invited us for dinner last night. Man’s really nice, and really rich, and he has a son. He’s the same age as us, and…”

His two friends were looking at him, now really invested in the conversation. “And?” Chan repeated, seeing that Changbin had stopped and was blankly staring at nothing in particular. The dark haired boy sighed, and sprawled his arms out on the bed. “And he’s really hot. Like, really fucking hot. I don’t know. His hair is blonde and his skin is really tanned, and he has a lot of freckles on his face. And, oh my god. His voice. His fucking voice is so deep. And he speaks with an accent, it’s hot too. Oh yeah, he’s from Australia by the way, like you Channie,” Changbin babbled as his friends smirked.

“What, why are you looking at me like that,” Changbin said, confused. “Sounds like you have a crush,” Chan said, a sly smile on his face. 

“What? No way, what-” 

“Oh please, you’re totally whipped,” Jisung chuckled and nudged him with his foot.

“No fucking way, you’re wrong. He’s just really hot. Plus, what if our parents start actually dating, isn’t that just weird,” Changbin mumbled as he fidgeted with his sleeves. Chan rolled his eyes. “Sure you’re not. And who cares it’s not like they’re married,” he said, pulling his bucket closer.

“What does he look like? Do you have a picture?” Jisung asked.

“Actually, he gave me his insta,” Changbin said as he pulled out his phone. The two others sat up straight away and snuggled to both sides of their tiny friend. “Show show show,” Jisung pressed, smiling as he cuddled Changbin’s arm. He looked up Felix’s instagram account and started scrolling through his pictures, he realized he hadn’t done that yet.

“WOW,” Jisung yelped and aggressively grabbed Changbin’s phone, looking closer, zooming into a shirtless picture of Felix at the beach, a sunset in the background. “What the actual fuck, he’s so fucking hot,” Jisung whined as he stared at the phone. Chan chuckled and looked over to also watch the screen. “It’s true, he’s really handsome,” he said as Changbin rolled his eyes.

“And look at those abs! Fuck, looking like this, who cares if he becomes your step brother,” Jisung said, handing the phone back to Changbin, who blushed and hit him on the thigh. “Dude, what the fuck, that’s gross,” he groaned and looked shyly down at his screen. “But yeah, he’s hot. And I’m pretty sure he was flirting with me, and he kept looking at me at dinner too,” Changbin muttered as he put his phone away.

“Really? Then he’s probably trying to get in your pants,” Chan said as they went back to partly comfortable sleeping positions.

“I don’t know, maybe he’s just flirty like that.”

“Who cares, flirt with him and see what happens,” Jisung mumbled into his pillow.

“Mhh… I don’t wanna do anything stupid before I know what he’s thinking,” Changbin replied and yawned.

“Yeah that seems fair. You should get to know him, he must be pretty cool if he’s from Australia,” Chan smiled and put the bucket on the floor, feeling less sick than earlier.

“Whatever Chan hyung,” Changbin said and shut his eyes. They continued to chat tiredly for a bit longer, before they all eventually grew quiet and just said goodnight to each other. That night, Changbin fell asleep with a certain freckled blonde on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment and tell me what u think


	4. Reunited trio part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this changbin with this felix

“God, Chan hyung, I missed your food,” Jisung groaned dramatically as he kept stuffing his mouth with Chan’s omelette. The oldest boy chuckled as he watched his friends enjoy their meal, himself having already eaten as he woke up way earlier than them.

It was around 1 pm and they had just woken up and came downstairs to Chan cooking. The boy probably woke up really early as he had trouble sleeping for a normal amount of time, which they were used to and tried to help him with it.

“It feels like I haven’t eaten anything good in aaages,” Jisung added, his mouth full.

“Dude, close your fucking mouth,” Chan made a grossed out face at his friend.

“Wait a minute, what does that mean?” Changbin frowned at Jisung. “I cooked for you while he was away, are you saying my food is bad?”

“Well, I don’t like to say it out loud…” Jisung shrugged and looked away from Changbin before sipping on his juice.

“You ungrateful brat,” Changbin spat out jokingly and threw a piece of bread at his friend.

Jisung really had a thing for Chan’s food, as the boy put a lot of love and effort into cooking for people and loved cooking homemade meals. Since his parents were away a lot and were often busy with work, they never cooked for him and Jisung would usually just eat pre-prepared meals, not really knowing how to cook well himself.

He poked his tongue out at Changbin while Chan rolled his eyes. The notification sound made him look down at his phone, and he was surprised to see what was displayed on his screen.

**_[1:12pm]_ **

**_freelix_ ** _liked your post. 4m_

**_freelix_ ** _liked your post. 3m_

**_freelix_ ** _liked your post. 1m_

“Guys, holy shit, you know the guy I was talking about yesterday?” Changbin said, eyes still focused on his screen.

“Yeah, the really hot one?” Jisung said as he started cleaning up the table.

“Yeah. He just liked some of my pics,” he said, feeling a bit flustered.

“No way, just now?” Chan asked, smiling and coming behind Changbin to look at his phone.

“Yeah that’s kinda weird,” Changbin said before Jisung snatched his phone out of his hands.

“Hey asshole, give that back before you do something stupid,” he groaned at his annoying friend.

“I think the dude’s trying to get in,” Chan said, smiling at a flustered Changbin who was flattening down his hair with his hand.

“Definitely. You don’t even look that good in these pics, hyung,” Jisung said nonchalantly.

“Oh fuck you,” Changbin rolled his eyes and snatched his phone back.

“You should hit him up,” Chan said as they all finished cleaning up the table.

“No I’m not gonna hit him up.”

“Why not,” Jisung asked. “If you don’t, I will.”

Changbin huffed and frowned at his friend as the other two laughed. 

“No you won’t. What if he becomes my step-brother, I don’t want you becoming my step brother-in-law,” he retorted as they all made their way to the living room.

“What do you mean hyung? You’re saying you don’t want to welcome your loving friend into your family?” Jisung asked with his stupid fake innocence as he back hugged his small friend.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. I see enough of you already,” Changbin said loudly as they threw themselves on the couches, about to spend a lazy afternoon watching Netflix.

“I think Binnie’s jealous and just wants to keep the cute guy to himself, but go off I guess,” Chan joked as he poked his friend on the stomach.

“Yah!” he yelped and the three of them instantly started a ruthless tickling war, Jisung becoming the main target as he was the most ticklish of them all.

“FUCK I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING PLEASE STOP,” Jisung screamed from where he was being held down, giggling in a high pitched voice, trying to protect himself with his arms while his friends were being merciless, snickering devilishly.

***

Changbin checked himself out in the reflection of the windows of the shops they were walking by. He was holding his mom’s arm as they were walking towards the restaurant where they were going to meet Felix and his dad.

_I do look pretty good._

He was wearing a black blazer with a nice white sweater underneath, tucked into a classy pair of black trouser, and some fancy black boots. His look was simple but classy enough for the very fancy restaurant at which Felix’s dad had made a reservation.

They were in a very luxurious part of town, that Changbin didn’t really adventure in but he knew his mom liked to visit.

In truth, he was nervous to see Felix again. He hadn’t seen him since the first dinner, and they hadn’t interacted at all since that one time Felix went through Changbin’s instagram. He’d been thinking about the blonde boy from time to time, but briefly and didn’t do anything about it. Jisung had been pressuring him to text the boy, but Changbin didn’t wanna seem desperate and didn’t even know if he wanted anything to do with Felix in the first place. Yes, the boy was really attractive but firstly, maybe their parents were dating, and secondly, the guy was kind of a dick. He seemed to give a lot of the fuckboy vibes, and Changbin didn’t really want to get involved in something like that.

“Here we are,” his mom said as they arrived in front of a very fancy looking restaurant. There was a path leading to the front door which was decorated glamorously with lights and flowers. They walked inside and were greeted by a foreigner at the reception. Changbin let his mom do the talking while he looked, in awe, at the large room behind the reception desk.

_Holy shit._

The restaurant was quite big but there weren’t that many tables, as they were spaced out and there was a lot of decorations. The ceiling was very high and there was a huge diamond chandelier hanging from it, sparkling like a million stars. The walls were white with golden borders except the very back one which was a deep, glamorous purple. There were a lot of lavish vases and high plant pots with large, beautiful white lilies in them. The place was beautiful and suddenly Changbin felt a bit overwhelmed. 

“If you would please follow me,” a man dressed in a suit snapped Changbin out of his trance. His mother smiled at him as they walked to a table in the back, near the purple wall with a huge painting on it.

As they walked closer to the table, he noticed Felix and felt his heartbeat increase brutally.

_Fuck, I forgot how handsome he was._

Upon their arrival, the two men got up to greet them and Changbin felt himself become really nervous when Felix made eye contact with him and smiled charmingly. He was wearing a white button up shirt which actually had three buttons undone and showed a bit of Felix’s clavicles which shouldn’t have had that much effect on Changbin but it did. He also had a black, fancy looking blazer on top of that and some nice black trousers which made his legs look very long.

Despite not being very tall, he was still taller than Changbin which made him even more flustered.

“Hey,” the boy said in his deep husky voice after greeting Changbin’s mom. He felt his face flush a bit but hoped the other didn’t notice.

“Hey.” Changbin said quickly and shyly before rushing over to Felix’s dad to greet him and thank him for the invitation. Felix seemed to notice his panicked attempt at avoiding talking to him straight away and smirked as they sat down.

He was sitting to the left of the very handsome boy and felt himself become nervous as Felix wouldn’t stop staring at him with a sly smile.

_God he’s hot._

Felix’s blonde hair was perfectly parted in the middle and showed his forehead making him look very handsome, and he was wearing one long silver earring. His features looked very sharp, like his eyebrows and his jawline. Changbin couldn’t look away from his tan, glistening skin which made him looked like an absolute god.

He took off his blazer and cleared his throat, finally managing to look away from the blonde and chatted with their parents while checking the menu. It was an italian restaurant and he decided to order some fancy pasta dish he felt like trying. He looked at the prices and his eyes went wide, and he then leaned towards Felix.

“What the hell, this place is so expensive,” he said in a low voice loud enough so that only Felix would be able to hear him.

The boy seemed surprised that Changbin was the one to talk to him first, but smiled anyways and also leaned towards him while their parents were discussing which one to order, not paying attention to them.

“I know but don’t worry, my dad’s probably gonna pay,” he said in his deep voice which made Changbin’s hair raise on the back of his neck.

“Yeah exactly, I’ll feel bad if he has to pay for everything,” he replied, now close enough to Felix that he could smell his cologne which smelled very fresh and sexy. It was hard to describe a smell but the word sexy seemed to do the job.

Felix chuckled and and turned his head so that they were face to face.

“It’s alright, he won’t mind. It’s really not a problem for him.”

Changbin hummed and they straightened back up when the waiter came to take their orders. After that, their parents acknowledged their presence again and included them in their conversations.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Australia. I have a friend who’s also from there and he keeps telling me about how great it is,” Changbin said, thinking about how much Chan loved his country.

“It really is a beautiful country. The nature there is amazing, and the lifestyle is very different from here,” Felix’s dad replied.

“I always see those documentaries about the wildlife there, the beaches look so beautiful. I’d love to go one day,” his mom added.

“Well if you ever do, come visit us if we’re there. We have a great beach-house on the Gold Coast,” Dongwon replied before sipping on his wine.

Changbin enjoyed the light conversation, sitting peacefully and throwing shy glances to Felix from time to time. He almost always noticed and looked at him too, making Changbin flustered and look away.

The freckled boy was smiling widely as the conversation drifted to surfing, which he was talking about so passionately and Changbin thought it was very endearing.

“It’s an amazing feeling, being out there on the water. When you’re riding those waves you feel so free and you get that adrenaline rush and it’s just so exciting,” he replied when Changbin’s mom had asked what was so great about surfing.

“Isn’t it dangerous though?” Changbin asked.

“Not if you know how to swim,” he retorted.

“Changbin never really liked swimming,” his mom told Felix. “And he’s always been scared of the sea.”

Felix raised an eyebrow and looked at him playfully with a questioning gaze.

“Mom, I’m not scared,” Changbin rolled his eyes. “I just don’t like it. I don’t get what is so great about a gigantic body of water with so many scary and dangerous animals in it.”

“Sounds a lot like you’re scared,” the blonde boy smirked as their parents chuckled. “Or you don’t know how to swim, maybe? I can teach you if you want.”

“Hey, I know how to swim alright, I just don’t like it.”

“I’m sure you’ll change your mind if you ever come to Australia,” Felix said with a genuine smile, which he seemed to have on his face when he talked about his home country. Changbin hated to think it but it was really adorable to see him so enthusiastic about something.

After a while, their meals arrived and they started eating, enjoying the quality of the food and continuing with their chatting all together.

“So Felix, did you find yourself a girlfriend?” Changbin’s mom asked him with a teasing smile.

Changbin actually looked up from his plate at that, gazing at Felix who seemed a bit taken aback at first. He paused to look at him, secretly hoping the answer was no.

_It’s true, I don’t even know if he likes boys. For all I know he’s completely straight._

“No I haven’t,” he just replied with a polite smile.

His dad laughed and patted him on his back.

“He’s never brought a girl home, and he’s never had a girlfriend that I know of, at least. I think my son is just not very good with girls.”

Changbin noticed the way Felix’s eyes lowered and that his smile faded a bit.

_Okay maybe not completely straight._

Changbin recognized that feeling of not being able to be who you truly are, even around your own parents. He assumed Felix was at least bi, and felt a wave of relief for some reason.

“What a shame, you’re such a handsome young man. You will definitely find the right girl for you,” his mother continued while Felix smiled at her politely but Changbin could see the hardness in his gaze. He felt a pang of sadness and empathy as he knew exactly what Felix was probably going through.

Changbin had never been interested in girls, and it just occurred to him one day that he was gay. He’d never had the courage to tell his mom and didn’t know if he was ever going to. She still asked him from time to time if he had a girlfriend, and Changbin always felt like a disappointment when he had to tell her that he didn’t.

He suddenly had the urge to be there for Felix and let him know he understood the situation and supported him. While their parents chatted away and Felix was looking down at his plate, the smile gone from his face, Changbin nudged him slightly with his foot from under the table.

Felix looked up at Changbin, surprised, who just smiled at him reassuringly, hoping it would make him feel a bit better. The blonde boy stared into his eyes for a few seconds, as if he was looking for something in his gaze, and finally smiled back. It was a small but sincere smile and made Changbin’s heart flutter.

They went back to their parent’s conversation, Felix having seemingly relaxed.

“But you Changbin, you must be a heartbreaker with your looks,” Dongwon said, looking at Changbin with an admiring smile.

Changbin just coughed, embarrassed and took a sip of his water. He never knew how to take compliments and always felt flushed when men called him good-looking. Felix seemed to notice his reaction and his usual smirk was back on.

“It’s true, he’s _very_ handsome,” Felix said teasingly in his husky voice, accentuating the ‘very’. He was staring at Changbin, like he was waiting for a reaction. Which he did get. Changbin choked on his drink and felt his whole face become warm. He coughed and cleared his throat, looking down in order to try hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Actually, he’s the same as Felix. I’ve never seen him with a girl or heard about one,” his mom said and their parents went back into their bubble, having their own conversation, leaning towards each other as they forgot about their sons.

Changbin was still blushing and wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin, avoiding Felix’s gaze which he could feel was focused on him. He lowered his head and fidgeted with the cutlery as he heard Felix chuckle deeply. His heart was beating really fast in his chest, and he felt quite flustered. 

After a few instants the blonde boy leaned towards him, close to his ear so that only Changbin could hear him.

“Your ears are still red,” he whispered to him with his husky voice and straightened back up almost instantly so that no one would notice, to avoid anything looking too suspicious.

Changbin felt shivers run down his spine at Felix’s voice, and he swore he was having goosebumps after the other’s brief closeness. He felt flustered again and this time he swore his face was even more red, he could feel it. He glanced shyly at Felix who was sipping on his water and who cocked an eyebrow at him.

Changbin could see the smile in his eyes; they had become smaller and he noticed the way they were twinkling mischievously. He felt really flustered, and finished eating his meal in silence while he could still feel Felix’s intense gaze on him.

He couldn’t believe he ever thought the blonde boy was cute. Felix was absolutely evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment and tell me what u think <3


	5. Cocksucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing this

Changbin watched the smoke leave his lips as he exhaled deeply, relishing the way the nicotine made his head buzz. He had decided to take a walk in the park after a whole day of non-stop studying for an important science test he had coming in a few days. It was stressing him out a lot and his brain was exhausted, so he’d wanted to empty his mind for a bit and enjoy outside’s fresh air.

The sun was already going down and not many people were there, giving the place a quiet and peaceful ambiance that Changbin thoroughly enjoyed. He didn’t have any earphones and wasn’t using his phone, just appreciating the way his brain was resting and that he didn’t have to think about anything.

He was walking slowly, pausing to look at some ducks jumping in the stream, one hand in his pocket while the other one was holding his half burnt-out cigarette. He wasn’t ready for a new week to start, being conscious of the excessive amount of work he was going to get. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, listening to the way the cool wind was rustling the leaves all around him, the way the stream was flowing in a calming sound.

He lost track of time while he cleared out his thoughts, forgetting about everything else, letting his mind be emptied out. His peaceful experience got interrupted by a familiar voice that he thought he’d never get used to.

“Changbin?”

His eyes snapped open as his personal little bubble of tranquility was burst by a disruptive element with a deep voice. He turned around to see Felix standing to his side, about two meters away. The boy was panting heavily, and his skin was glowing with sweat. His face was a bit flushed, and his blonde locks were sticking to his forehead. He was only wearing a simple shirt and some sweatpants, along with some expensive-looking sports shoes.

Changbin’s stomach did a quick flip at the sight, because fuck, he never thought someone could look so attractive while jogging. But he tried to play it cool by taking a drag of his cigarette and looking away from him.

“It’s Changbin hyung to you,” he said, attempting to sound nonchalant as Felix walked up to him.

“I’m sorry,  _ hyung _ ,” he accentuated the hyung part. The blonde boy smiled, watching Changbin carefully as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

“Exercising for basketball?” Changbin asked, acting disinterested, even though he couldn’t help the way his heart started beating rapidly everytime he looked at the other boy.

“Yeah, we’ve got a tournament soon so I gotta stay in good shape,” Felix said, catching his breath as he eyed Changbin from top to bottom. “What about you, what’re you doing here on a Sunday night?”

“Just taking a walk. Clearing up my thoughts,” he said, watching Felix from the corner of his eye and ashing his cigarette. The other boy hummed and ruffled his golden hair, looking around them.

“Too much work?” he asked Changbin, stretching his long arms.

“Yeah, school’s a bitch right now,” he replied before taking a long drag and exhaling in Felix’s direction, keeping eye contact with him.

“You’re a smoker?” Felix scrunched up his nose at the smoke, making Changbin chuckle.

“Not really. I very occasionally give in to the nicotine demon,” Changbin replied as he took it out and chucked the cigarette butt in a nearby trash can.

“Oh yeah, very occasionally? How many packs do you have in your bag right now?” he pointed to Changbin’s bag with his chin.

Changbin rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Whatever, it helps me relax when I’m stressed out,” he retorted as Felix’s lips curved upwards into a cat-like grin.

“Right, only when you’re stressed out. For sure.”

“Hey shut up alright. I don’t need you lecturing me,” he said, playfully punching Felix on the arm.

“Fair enough. It’s real bad for you though, you should quit,” Felix said on a more serious tone, his brows furrowed, seeming a bit concerned.

“I know, I know. I’m not addicted though, I can stop whenever I want to.”

“Then stop.”

“I don’t want to,” Changbin huffed and put both his hands in his pants’ pockets, kicking at some rock on the ground.

“Exactly what someone who’s addicted would say,” Felix shrugged and looked at the sky, the fiery orange color reflecting in his dark eyes.

“Fuck you. It’s just some bad habit I picked up from a friend,” he retorted and they stood there silently for a few seconds, looking at each other.

“You going home soon?” Felix asked, feigning indifference as he also put his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t have to,” he shrugged.

“Wanna stay here and sit in the grass for a bit?” Felix was watching Changbin carefully, as if insecure about what he’d just asked.

Changbin looked up and stared into Felix’s eyes for a few seconds, thinking about just going home straight away but this seemed like a much better evening.

“Sure,” he gave him a little smile before walking to the top of a hill nearby where he knew there was a good spot to chill out. He let Felix follow him as they chatted casually about school. Once they were on top of the hill, Changbin threw his bag on the floor and sat next to it, facing the sunset.

Felix joined him and sat so close that Changbin could feel the heat radiating from him, making his face heat up a bit.

“The sunset looks really good right now,” he muttered quietly in his deep voice.

“Yeah,” Changbin replied absent-mindedly but wasn’t looking at the sky. Instead, he couldn’t help but stare at Felix.

His hair was messy, strands sticking out in random places, blonde locks falling in front of his eyes. His feline eyes were a deep brown that Changbin found himself getting lost into. He could see the reflection of the setting sun in his eyes, the flaming orb lighting up the brown color of his irises.

The burning color of the sky made Felix’s skin look even more tanned, a uniform caramel color that made Changbin want to run his hands all over the other’s body. His face was literally glowing, and the lighting made his freckles even more visible. Changbin loved the way those little brown spots were sprinkled all over Felix’s nose and cheeks like footprints on the sand.

He looked fierce. He looked surreal. The dimming light was bringing out all the perfect features on his face, and Changbin couldn’t help but think of the word ‘golden’ because he thought it was the only way to describe Felix in that moment. His eyes drifted to his plump cherry blossom lips, and he gulped before wetting his own lips with his tongue.

“You know, staring is rude,” Felix murmured, snapping Changbin out of his admirative trance. The blonde boy still hadn’t looked away from the sky and probably felt Changbin’s intense gaze on him all this time.

Changbin felt really embarrassed, like a kid caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. His cheeks warmed up as he turned his head away from Felix, visibly flustered. He felt stupid, having gawked at the other boy for god knew how long. Felix chuckled deeply and turned his head to stare at Changbin this time. He felt way too ashamed and refused to look back at Felix, knowing he was still blushing fiercely.

“Your ears get really red when you’re shy. It’s cute.”

Felix’s deep voice was resonating in Changbin’s ears, making his heartbeat increase drastically. He didn’t know where to look, his eyes wandering from the sky to the grass to his lap, his heart racing painfully fast, hammering in his chest.

_ Did he just fucking call me cute I- _

He knew his face was a deep red by the warmth he was feeling, and he honestly shouldn’t have been that strongly affected by the other boy’s flirting but he was. He was, because the other boy was fucking gorgeous, and kind of a dick and that was Changbin’s perfect mix. He wasn’t falling for the Australian boy though. At least not yet.

“S-so the sunset huh? I bet it looks better in Australia,” he quickly changed the topic, not wanting to deal with Felix’s evil flirting that made him panic like an idiot. Changbin hated to make a fool of himself in front of people, especially in front of hot people, and Felix knew he was hot which made the thing so much worse because that meant he would tease Changbin even more.

The blonde boy chuckled at Changbin’s poor attempt to hide his nervousness, but let it go anyways, taking pity on the blushing mess that he was and changing the discussion to his beloved country. It was endearing how passionate he was when talking about it, almost made Changbin forget how much of an evil person he was.

They stayed there for a few hours, watching the sun hide away in the horizon as they talked about everything and nothing, Felix constantly teasing Changbin about things like his height, making him think  _ yep, definitely an asshole _ .

“No way, I don’t believe you.”

“No I swear, I couldn’t tell time until I was 14. It was so hard,” Felix said as Changbin laughed loudly. “So many kids made fun of me for that.”

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking stupid,” Changbin giggled and didn’t seem to notice the way Felix was looking at him ever so fondly.

He shifted a bit on the grass, his legs feeling heavy and accidentally brushed his fingers against Felix’s small ones. His cheeks warmed up a bit as they made direct eye contact, looking up at Felix with big doe eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds, losing themselves in each other’s eyes when Changbin’s phone dinged.

“Ehm, I-I should probably go, my mom’s waiting for me,” he muttered as he looked back up to Felix.

“Alright mommy’s boy,” Felix grinned and Changbin hit him on the arm.

“Whatever.”

They both got up and stretched a bit, having sat on the floor for a long time.

“Tonight was nice,” Felix said, smiling softly as they walked down the hill.

“Actually, I was only there to distract you and prevent you from exercising so you lose your next basketball game,” Changbin retorted, smiling playfully at the other.

Felix rolled his eyes but chuckled anyways, running a hand through his golden hair (Changbin noticed he did that a lot).

“Well, I’ll see you later,” Changbin said awkwardly, hiding his hands in his pants pockets to avoid fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

“Yeah, I’m sure our parents will do something again soon. See ya, and good luck with your work,” Felix winked at him and Changbin just nodded at him and watched him jog away, standing there lamely for a few seconds.

_ Fuck _ , he thought to himself as he walked away, reaching into his bag for a cigarette.

***

“Hey, actually, I was sitting here. My stuff is right there.”

“Oh yeah? Well that’s too bad,” Jisung retorted to some jerk from the soccer team, faking an exaggerated empathic look by opening his eyes wide at the guy. He shoved a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth, not moving from his seat while Changbin just looked up from his phone to watch the exchange.

“Dude, get the fuck out of my seat, alright?” The boy started to get agitated, raising his voice at Jisung. Changbin, knowing how stubborn his best friend was just sighed and glared at Jisung, a glare that meant  _ please don’t start making a scene. _

Jisung ignored Changbin’s glare and looked away from the angry guy, gazing into the busy cafeteria.

“Or what? What the fuck are you gonna do?” he snapped back with arrogant insolence, looking up provocatively at the other guy.

_ Ah shit, here we go again. _

“I give you five seconds to get the fuck out of my seat, asswipe.” The guy said, staring down at Jisung with an angry frown on his face.

_ This isn’t gonna end well. _

Jisung got up straight away and grabbed the other guy’s collar tightly, bringing him in closer in a menacing way. He was shorter than him and the guy had a stronger figure, but Jisung was a little dynamic boy always overflowing with too much energy.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” he muttered, teeth clenched together.

“Jisung-” Changbin tried to interrupt them, getting up to stop them before a real fight erupted, but the guy had already roughly shoved Jisung away, making him bump into the table. This earned them curious looks from the tables around them, and Changbin was mentally whining that Chan wasn’t there to help him prevent Jisung from getting into another mess.

Jisung gave the other boy a death stare before striding angrily towards him, bringing his fist up, ready to beat the shit out of him. The cafeteria grew quiet as the students watched the unnecessarily heated argument. Changbin swore under his breath as he was about to run after Jisung and stop him, but a familiar blonde got in the way, grabbing both of Jisung’s arms and pulling him back while some other guys from the soccer team held the other dude back.

“Chan, thank fuck,” he let out quietly as he rushed towards his friends, helping Chan hold back their fierce little friend. Jisung groaned in exasperation and snatched his arms away from his friends’ strong grips.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said bitterly, scowling one last time at the guy before turning around angrily and stomping out of the cafeteria into the outdoor area, not paying attention to the students watching him worriedly.

Chan and Changbin exchanged a tense look and instantly hurried to keep up with their friend.

“Jisung,” Chan softly called out to him but he didn’t react, maintaining his angry walk.

“Jisung come on,” Chan tried again with more intent. When he still didn’t react, Changbin grabbed him by the arm and tried to halt him.

“Jisung!” He said louder than Chan, and the boy finally stopped and turned around abruptly.

“What?” he barked at his friend who quickly let go of his arm, stepping back. Jisung seemed to notice the way Changbin was wary of him, and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I…” Jisung trailed off, still too angry to formulate proper sentences.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. Let’s get you something to smoke,” Chan said kindly and patted Jisung on the chest, grabbing his arm and pulling him away with him.

They had walked away from the school building in the direction of their usual hang out spot, talking softly to Jisung to calm him down. His rage had left him a while ago, but they did it anyways to comfort him and make sure he was okay. They arrived under their habitual large tree and all sat down, backs resting against the thick trunk as Changbin immediately pulled a pack out of his bag and threw a cigarette at his friend.

“Thanks,” Jisung muttered quietly, not having said anything until then. He quickly lit it up and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he let the smoke fill his lungs.

“I thought your anger issues had gotten better when I left,” Chan said softly as they all stared away into the town, him and Changbin sitting on either side of Jisung.

“They did,” Jisung said in a small voice. “They really did. It’s just, I’ve had such a shit day, I was really pissed. I fucked up the stupid chemistry test, and then that bitch of a math teacher kept reminding me of how shit I was at math and I swear to god I was about to swing at her when she shoved in my face that fucking paper I failed last week,” he finished in one breath, his tone getting a bit heated again.

Changbin put a hand on his thigh to remind him to stay calm, and he took another long drag, exhaling in a loud sigh.

“It’s true, I haven’t seen him get this angry since, well, you know,” Changbin informed Chan, thinking back to the last time Jisung had lost his shit at someone, and it had been way, way worse. But he didn’t wanna think about that now, and just started rubbing comforting circles on Jisung’s thigh. Chan hummed and gently took Jisung’s free hand, placing it on his lap and softly playing with his fingers.

“You gotta admit it though, man was being a real asshole,” Jisung huffed. His friends hummed in agreement with him, still staring into the distance. “I swear he’s the kid that yelled out ‘cocksucker’ during my one science presentation in eighth grade.”

His friends chuckled at that and they stayed there for the rest of their lunch break, enjoying the fresh breeze, talking from time to time but not minding the comfortable silence.

***

Changbin sighed loudly as he threw himself in his large and comfy bed. He shoved his face into his soft pillow, closing his eyes as he rested there peacefully for a while. This day had been way more eventful than it should have been. He was already exhausted and was only halfway done with the week.

He groaned loudly, still into his pillow, as he let out his frustrations. So many things were stressing him out. The main thing obviously being school, which made him want to die. But his best friend’s sudden outburst of rage also had him very worried, considering it had been a while since he’d physically engaged with someone during an argument. Jisung had always been quite hot-heated and easily irritated, having no patience at all and being extremely stubborn. His best friend didn’t take shit from anyone, and always had to impose himself when someone made him feel threatened, even if it meant creating an argument.

He had also always been a fighter. Ever since he was little, Jisung was always bubbling with energy and was just very physical in general, leading to him getting into fights a lot. As a child, he was never seen without a band aid or some bruises on his hands or legs. Other than his angry tantrums, Jisung was an absolute ray of sunshine. Always looking out for the ones he cared about, he was a loyal and attentionate friend despite being kind of annoying as he had the tendency to never shut up, but Changbin also loved him for that. Aside from his occasional outbursts, he was very positive and generally happy and liked to lighten up the mood.

Jisung was just a very sensitive boy, always bubbling with emotions and packed with strong feelings. He just felt things too much, and Changbin had learned to understand and help him with it the many times Jisung had broke down in front of him, either in heated rage or in passionate crying.

Today’s incident was worrying him because Jisung had made so much effort to control himself these past few months, and Changbin was afraid that another outbreak of rage was going to happen like the last time he had really gotten into a fight with someone. He was probably really stressed out by school just like Changbin was, and also by some personal issues. He was aware of Jisung’s family problems and the complicated relationship he had with his parents, and he thought that somehow they were part of the reason why Jisung was this way.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a notification from the person he was just thinking about.

**_[5:47pm]_ **

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ hey _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ i’m really sorry about today _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ i know i shouldn’t have made a scene _

Changbin felt a pang in his chest because he knew how anxious Jisung could get after getting really angry in front of them. He typed back quickly, not wanting to let his friend worry for too long.

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ hey lil bro it’s okay don’t worry _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ guy was a total scumbag _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ still. i acted like one too _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ i’m sorry i always to this to you and chan _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ i feel horrible _

**_edgy gnome_ ** _ : hey don’t say that okay _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ it’s not like it’s your fault  _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ it’s just a part of you that we wanna help you control ok _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ i know it’s just not fair for you guys _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ i’m such a pain _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ thank you guys so much i really don’t know what i’d do without you _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ listen ur not a pain ok _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ you also have to live with some crappy aspects of us alright and that’s okay because we’re best friends _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ and neither chan nor me mind alright because you take care of us and we take care of you _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ i don’t deserve you :( _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ <3 _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ ily _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ and trust me if you’re a pain it’s really not because of your anger issues _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ fuck you _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ just saying _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ im gonna send you minecraft videos if you’re not careful _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ there it is _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ anyways _

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _ call me if you need to alright? _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ yes _

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _ <3 _

Changbin put his phone down on his bed, assuming Jisung was about to text Chan if he hadn’t already done it. He got up and changed into some comfortable clothes, thinking about how lucky he was to have found those two best friends. The three of them had been inseparable since they were kids and even though Chan had joined them a bit later they were still all so close and loved each other so much, ready to do anything for one another.

His mind wandered to Felix as he brushed his hair and stared at himself in his mirror. He wondered what the evilly hot boy was up to, and thought about their evening in the park a few days ago as he touched the top of his ears.

He felt his face warm up a bit as he thought back to how Felix had been flirting with him, making him more nervous than he’d ever felt with someone before. He didn’t know what it was, maybe the fact that he was a foreigner but Changbin seemed to have a thing for the aussie.

He’d never do anything about it obviously because of the whole situation with their parents, but he couldn’t help the way he felt weirdly warm everytime he thought about him.

He sighed as he looked at the bags under his eyes and cursed the education system for his sleep deprivation. The rest of his night was uneventful, having dinner with his mom and doing a bit of work while texting Jisung from time to time to make sure his friend was okay.

He just got out of the bathroom after a warm shower and felt more exhausted than ever. He threw himself in his large bed and grabbed his phone to see a notification on insta from the golden boy who’d been on his mind.

**_[11:47pm]_ **

**_freelix:_ ** _ this is you _

Changbin smiled to himself as he looked at the meme that was sent with Felix’s text. It was a meme about short people because apparently the aussie enjoyed making fun of Changbin’s height a lot.

He felt weird butterflies in his stomach because it was the first time Felix textes him anything, and even if it was a meme he was pretty happy that the other boy had been thinking about him.

**_changbean:_ ** _ i am going to block you _

He smiled as he put his phone on silent and placed it on the nightstand. Of course he would’ve liked to stay up all night and talk to Felix, but hey he had school tomorrow and had responsibilities and was lacking sleep. So he chose to do the better thing and just go to sleep, closing his eyes, a weird tingling in his stomach as he thought of freckles and blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't let yourself be fooled by the chapter title lol
> 
> tell me what you think :)


	6. Dirty little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah idk where this came from updating two days in a row  
> i just felt really inspired and had time to spare so there you go :)
> 
> also changbin in this and felix in this because fuck u
> 
>  __

It had been approximately two weeks since Jisung’s violent outburst, and two weeks since his first time hanging out with Felix in the park. His workload seemed to have lessened slightly, giving him more time to breathe and catch up on those sleepless nights. He had ran into Felix a few more times in the park while taking his usual mind-refreshing walks, and they had always sat down up on the hill to talk and enjoy watching the sunset. The weather had also started to get a bit better, the days being warmer and the sun being out more often. 

They had also been texting quite a lot, sometimes up to 4 am, talking about everything that was on their mind. This had gotten them a lot closer, and Changbin now considered Felix as his friend. His hot, evil, and teasing friend, but still his friend. Everytime they talked Changbin seemed to learn something new about Felix, and he was growing very fond of the boy despite him being kind of an asshole.

He was precisely thinking about how well he got along with Felix when his mom called him from downstairs. He left his room to walk down the stairs and go meet her in the living room.

“Yes?” he called out, seeing his mom on the couch, a book in her hands.

“I hope you don’t have anything planned this friday, because I’m inviting Dongwon and his son over for dinner,” she said with a smile, adjusting her reading glasses.

“Oh, sure, no problem. I’ll be there,” he replied. He stayed there for a little while longer, absentmindedly chatting with his mom about his day. He felt a bit nervous, considering Felix was going to come to his house for the first time, and was probably going to make fun of his room.

He walked back upstairs and looked at his messy room, sighing as he ruffled his hair. If Felix was going to come here in two days, it meant he had to clean up his room now because he knew he wouldn’t do it later in the week. He played some Red Hot Chili Peppers on his speaker and started picking up the messy clothes -almost all of them black- thrown all over the place.

_Here we go,_ he thought as he started the long cleaning up of his big room.

***

“So apparently you guys are coming for dinner tomorrow night,” Changbin said as he played with the grass, sitting down with his legs brought up to his chest while Felix was laying on his back, his arms crossed behind his head.

“Yeah, I heard. Can’t believe I’m gonna see your room and find all your dirty little secrets,” Felix said jokingly, watching as the fiery sun disappeared into the horizon, the flaming light reflecting into his feline eyes.

Changbin rolled his eyes and threw some grass at the other’s face, making Felix chuckle.

“Oh my god, shut up. There’s no ‘dirty little secret’ in my room, you dumbass,” he rested his chin on his knees and looked at the orangey sky; they really had a good view up here. “And you’re not allowed to snoop around.”

Felix smirked at that and turned his head to look at Changbin.

“What do you mean? As if I’m impolite enough to go through people’s stuff without asking,” he said sarcastically as Changbin smiled, watching the clouds float around in the setting darkness.

“How many times have you gone through my bag?” he asked, all smiles as he looked back at Felix, his heart skipping a beat at the way he was staring at him attentively.

“Fair enough, you got me,” Felix beamed at him and Changbin swore his heart was beating way too fast for it to be healthy. Every time Felix smiled at him or smiled because of him, he felt weird all over and his heart always started acting all crazy. But it wasn’t like he was crushing on him, of course.

“Can I ask you something?” Felix asked, staring at Changbin pensively.

“Sure,” he replied, his chubby cheek squished against his knee.

“Why’d you start smoking?”

Changbin puckered his lips a bit as he looked up to the sky thoughtfully, humming in contemplation.

“There wasn’t really a reason. My friend Jisung’s just a heavy smoker,” he said, locking eyes with Felix as they talked.

“The annoying one?” Felix asked and Changbin chuckled at that, having told him about how talkative and loud his best friend could get.

“Yeah, that one. Anyways, he’s been smoking for a while, spare a thought for his lungs, and I asked to try one day and it wasn’t so bad. I guess I just really liked the nicotine buzz. After that I only smoked from time to time at parties and stuff, and well at some point I just started craving a cig even when I was walking by myself,” he explained, Felix humming in understanding as he listened to him attentively.

“So I guess it just went downhill after the first time I bought my own pack,” he chuckled, pulling some grass out from the ground. “It helped me relax a lot when I was stressed from school I guess. But I’m not so bad, I only smoke a few times a week. Jisung is like, completely fucking addicted. He can’t walk to or from school without smoking at least 2 cigs.”

“Damn,” Felix muttered as he looked up to the sky thoughtfully. “I don’t get it. I tried smoking like once in Australia, and I hated it. I coughed like a bitch. I’ve never tried again since.”

“Yeah, well, you’re an athlete. It would fuck up your lungs and you need them. Plus you’re one of those weird sports addict that go for a run when they’re bored,” Changbin said, noticing the way Felix’s hair fell in front of his eyes when he didn’t style it.

“You need your lungs too. And hey, going running is the best thing ever,” Felix retorted, smiling up at Changbin. “You should stop before you get even more addicted, while it’s not as hard.”

Changbin hummed. “Yeah I know, I really should. I’m gonna regret it so much later in life if I don’t stop smoking,” he said, looking at the ground.

“Exactly. And don’t let yourself be influenced by other people,” Felix said with a sly smile.

“Jisung’s not a bad influence,” he chuckled, his heart feeling warm at the thought of his beloved best friend. “He’s a big baby. If anything I’m the bad influence on him.”

Felix smiled, focusing his gaze back onto the now dark sky, starting to be illuminated with stars.

“Actually, I feel like you two would get along really well. Being all about the memes and stuff.”

“Really?” Felix smiled as he looked at Changbin again.

“Yeah. You’re both annoying idiots,” he giggled as Felix tsked and sat up to push him to the ground playfully, making him yelp.

They chatted for a bit longer before Felix checked the time on his expensive watch, Changbin licking his lips subconsciously as he looked at the other’s veiny forearms.

“We should probably go. Your mommy’s gonna get worried if I don’t bring you home,” he said jokingly, getting up and patting his pants to get the grass off.

“Fuck you,” Changbin let out as he picked up his backpack, stretching his arms to the sky as he groaned quietly.

Felix’s lips curved upwards into a small smile as he watched Changbin, a weird look in his eyes.

“What?” Changbin asked, putting his hands in his pockets as he usually did while they walked down the hill, the air starting to get cold.

“You’re so tiny,” Felix said in a low voice, grinning while Changbin blushed slightly and punched him on the arm.

“Fuck you, asshole.” He groaned as they each started to walk in their own directions home.

“See you tomorrow,” Felix said, grinning playfully at Changbin was already walking away.

“Bye, douchebag,” Changbin called out, not looking back.

“Text me if tiny Binnie can’t find his way home,” Felix yelled out at him, making Changbin roll his eyes. He turned around to give him the finger, seeing Felix grin from far away. They each turned back around to make their way home, and Changbin smiled to himself as he felt stupid butterflies in his stomach.

***

**_[7:24pm]_ **

**_mama bear_ ** _to_ **_golden trio <3:_ ** _binnie you look great_

**_mama bear:_ ** _don’t worry_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _yeah you cute lil twink_

Changbin sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, unsure.

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _dont call me a twink_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _u just hating because i speak the truth_

**_mama bear:_ ** _lmao he’s not wrong_

**_mama bear:_ ** _but yeah u look fire bro_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _nothing to worry about_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _idk guys_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _is it too much? is it not enough??? idk_

**_mama bear:_ ** _why do you care anyways_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _yeh why do you care_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _i thought you_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _and i quote,_

**_dumbass squirrel:_ ** _categorically did not have a crush on him_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _i dont_

**_mama bear:_ ** _*doubt*_

**_edgy gnome:_ ** _i’d just feel like shit if he looks rlly good and i dont_

Changbin sighed as he put his phone down and checked his outfit in the mirror. He was unsure of what he was wearing, wanting to look good in front of Felix but not wanting to try to hard, all the while respecting the dinner with parents dress code.

He was wearing a black and white striped button up shirt, on top of some black long sleeved t-shirt which were tucked in some nice skinny black jeans with a long belt hanging. He fiddled with the shirt, fingers running over the silky fabric as he turned to the side, still watching himself in the mirror.

He sighed, tired with clothes after spending way longer than he should’ve on picking an outfit. He looked around at his room which was now spotless clean, nothing on the floor and everything neatly organized. He was quite nervous at the thought of Felix coming into his room because it was his most personal place, and he only ever invited his closest friends over.

He was stopped in his train of thought when he heard the doorbell ring and his mom call out for him. His heart started beating a bit fast as he hurried down the stairs to be there with his mom when they opened the door. He smiled at her, hiding his nervousness as she briefly adjusted her hair while looking at the small mirror they had on the wall at the entrance.

She had curled her long dark hair, which looked really good and soft and was wearing a navy blue short dress with long sleeves. It made her legs look really long, and she was taller than usual due to the high heels she was wearing. Her light makeup accentuated her features and made her look very feminine and classy. He smiled at the thought of how much effort she’d put in to look good, finding it cute that his mom worried so much about what someone might think of them, reminding him of himself twenty seconds earlier.

She put on a wide smile as she opened the front door, Changbin standing behind her with his arms behind his back, feeling quite nervous.

“Good evening you two,” she said happily, greeting the two men.

Changbin’s stomach did a flip as he looked at Felix who was standing next to his father, looking absolutely flawless. He was only wearing a simple grey sweater with some light washed jeans and some white sneakers, but gosh did he look good. His long hair was styled neatly and parted in the middle, revealing his forehead and his sharp eyebrows.

He grinned at Changbin as he scanned him up and down, making him squirm under his gaze. He felt really small as Felix was staring at him while he greeted his dad, and his mom let them in.

“You have a lovely house,” Felix said politely to his mom after greeting her. His mom chuckled and thanked him before guiding Felix’s dad to the kitchen, who was holding some expensive looking wine he brought.

“Why don’t you boys go upstairs and we’ll call you when dinner’s ready,” his mom said and smiled at them while Changbin awkwardly stood next to Felix as their parents disappeared into the kitchen, already engaged in a conversation.

“You look nice,” Felix said in his usual deep voice with a smirk as he looked at Changbin acting all nervous, fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Thanks,” he muttered shyly, hiding his face by turning away and guiding his friend up the stairs. He felt a bit embarrassed as Felix was walking behind him, knowing he was probably looking at his ass.

He opened the door to his room and let Felix walk in before closing it behind them.

“Geez, edgy much,” Felix let out as he looked around his room, seeming a bit surprised.

“Nothing edgy about having stuff on your wall,” Changbin said as he sat on his bed with a loud ‘poof’, letting his friend examine his room. His walls were almost completely covered by a variety of stuff, from posters to polaroids to album covers to just printed out pictures and cards he’d picked up from random places.

“Something edgy about having these up your wall,” Felix smirked and pointed to his Arctic Monkeys, Green Day and Metallica posters.

“So what? They’re good bands,” Changbin huffed and crossed his arms; he’d known the blonde boy was going to make fun of his room.

“Alright, alright,” Felix chuckled and walked around a bit more, examining random pictures on Changbin’s walls.

“Oh shit you got one of those?” he stopped looking at the walls as he noticed Changbin’s record player, walking towards it.

“Yeah, record player. It’s a recent one though, my mom has a really old one downstairs,” Changbin said, walking up behind Felix who had started touching the record player, not knowing how to make it work.

“That’s so cool,” he said before Changbin whacked his hands away, not wanting him to break his stuff.

“Yeah. Don’t touch it,” he said, crouching to look at his vinyl collection piled up neatly in the cabinet.

“Rude,” Felix mumbled, looking over Changbin to see his several vinyls.

“What do you wanna listen to?” he asked, looking around for something he thought Felix would have.

“I don’t know, got any AC/DC ones?” he asked him, wandering off to explore more of his room.

“Of course,” Changbin sais with a smile as he took out the _Back in Black_ record out and placed it on the vinyl player, starting it up.

He smiled as he turned around, only to see Felix peeking into his dressing.

“Found your underwear drawer,” he said with a smirk, making Changbin’s face turn red with either embarrassment or irritation.

“Asshole, get out of there,” he groaned as he quickly shut the drawer and pushed Felix away from his stuff, holding his shoulders and guiding him to his bed as the other chuckled deeply.

“Just stay on the bed and don’t touch anything,” he mumbled and pushed him down, then yelped as Felix grabbed his arm and pulled him down with him.

He found himself standing in between Felix’s legs, bent over on top of him as he held himself up with his arms. He blushed as he looked at Felix who was laying down completely, looking up at him with a smirk. His face felt warm and he knew he was read, shy because of Felix’s annoying teasing.

“Whoops,” he said with his deep voice, in fake innocence. Changbin rolled his eyes, his ears and cheeks still red as he rolled over and layed down next to Felix, looking at the ceiling.

“Dumbass,” he muttered as they listened to _Hells Bells_ blasting but not too loudly, Felix humming the words.

Changbin turned his head to look at him.

“I’ve never heard you speak english,” he said pensively.

Felix also turned his head and stared right into his eyes, making Changbin’s stomach do a violent flip. Their faces were really close, only a few centimeters away and he could smell Felix’s intoxicating cologne.

“Really? I usually talk to my dad in english, I thought you would’ve heard,” he said, speaking in a low voice as they were close enough to hear each other’s breath.

“Only a few words,” Changbin replied, looking absentmindedly at his face, thinking about how handsome Felix looked right now. He was used to seeing him in sports clothes as he only ran into him when he was jogging at the park, and it was the first time he saw him in casual clothes since the last dinner with their parents.

“Are you good at speaking english?” Felix smiled as he looked at Changbin fondly.

“Mh, I’m alright, like basic conversation level,” he replied, still making eye contact while the music played in the background.

“Let’s talk,” he said excitedly. “ _Hi, I’m Felix,”_ he said in english with a strong accent that Changbin assumed was Australian.

“ _Hello my name is Changbin,_ ” he replied with himself a strong korean accent. Felix’s lips stretched up in a wide grin and his eyes turned into little crescents at Changbin’s cuteness.

“ _How are you today mate?”_

_“I am good thank you and you?”_ Felix chuckled and Changbin smiled, knowing he had a really strong accent but hey he was trying his bed.

“ _I’m good. What are you gonna do this weekend?”_

_“I- uh- my friend, me and my friend going to park,”_ he blabbered, suddenly forgetting everything he’d ever learned about tenses and vocabulary and how to formulate proper sentences.

Felix laughed loudly at this and Changbin pouted and hit his arm.

“Hey, not cool. It’s hard for me okay,” he whined and Felix chuckled, smiling at him adoringly.

“I’m sorry, it’s just really cute,” he said, noticing the way Changbin’s ears went red like all the other times he’d called him cute.

Changbin turned his head away and looked at the ceiling, suddenly feeling very warm and very aware of how close the other was to him. They laid there in silence for a moment, listening to the music play without saying anything, their shoulders brushing together slightly, sending electricity throughout Changbin’s whole body.

Felix cleared his throat and looked at Changbin, about to say something when his mom called out for him from downstairs. Changbin sat up straight away, thanking god that something was interrupting this awkward moment, saving him from any more nervousness.

“Yes mom!” he yelled out as he waddled out of the room, feeling Felix’s stare on his back before rushing downstairs. He went to the living room to see his mom and Felix’s dad sitting quite close to each other on the couch, with each a glass of wine in hand.

“Do you wanna bring a drink up for you and Felix? I bought some lemonade, you can take it,” she asked him, a wide smile on her face as they both looked at him, not noticing how flushed he was. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he let out, still feeling shy from earlier. “Thanks,” he mumbled as he went to the kitchen, getting the lemonade from the fridge and picking up two glasses.

He went back upstairs as he heard _Let Me Put My Love Into You_ play from his room. He opened the door and noticed Felix peeking inside some drawer.

“Nice collection you got there,” the blonde boy turned around and arched an eyebrow at him, smirking smugly.

Changbin didn’t realize what he was talking about until he noticed which drawer Felix had opened. He blushed furiously and immediately placed the bottle and glasses on his desk before rushing to Felix to try and close the drawer. But the other had already grabbed one of his numerous shoujo mangas he hid away in a drawer exactly so no one would find them.

“What’s this, Maid Sama? You seriously read this?” he chuckled as he ruffled through the pages and Changbin blushed even harder, never having felt so embarrassed before.

“Hey give that back asshole!” he yelped, trying to snatch the book out of Felix’s hands. But the slick bastard raised his arm and kept the manga out of Changbin’s reach, not that tall but taller enough than Changbin that he wouldn’t be able to take it back.

“Tiny Binnie likes little girl romance?” he said teasingly in a high pitched voice as Changbin felt more and more embarrassed, his face all warm and his ears probably really red. 

“Shut up!” He bounced to try and get the damn thing out of Felix’s hands but the other was keeping it just out of reach, laughing loudly as Changbin was all agitated and flustered.

“Come on cut it out, you dickhead!” he did _not_ whine like a baby. Felix was still laughing as he finally let Changbin snatch the book out of his hands, deciding that he’d embarrassed him for long enough. Changbin pushed him on the chest and put the manga back in his drawer before shutting it loudly.

He abruptly turned back to Felix, his face completely red as he frowned, angry and embarrassed.

“What don’t you understand in _don’t fucking snoop around_?” he let out, still upset while Felix sat on his bed and laid back a bit, holding himself up with his arms behind him.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t open anything else I swear. It just happened to be your romance drawer,” he apologized but still had a stupid grin on his face.

Changbin glared at him, crossing his arms in frustration, still embarrassed.

“Come on, I’m sorry. I won’t snoop around anymore,” he said this time, sounding more sincere, an apologetic smile on his face. Changbin hummed but was still frowning, not satisfied.

“Really, I won’t do it again,” he said more seriously, delicately taking Changbin’s wrist and pulling him towards the bed, looking up at him with big gentle eyes.

His heart skipped a bit at the action, and he sighed and looked away from Felix’s face, still frowning as he let himself be pulled down to the bed and sat next to the blonde boy.

“Fine. But if you tell anyone about this, I will literally murder you in your sleep. I know where you live,” he grumbled, grabbing the bottle and serving them two cups of lemonade.

“Of course,” Felix said, smiling and then thanked him for the drink.

They sipped on their drinks in silence for a few seconds, letting the mood settle down as _You Shook Me All Night Long_ started playing. They were enjoying the music when Felix licked his lips and looked at Changbin, a serious look on his face. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy, placing his glass back on the nightstand.

“So I did find your dirty little secret after all,” he muttered with his deep voice. Changbin instantly slapped him in the back of the head while the other giggled loudly.

“Fucking asshole.”

***

“And then I said, ‘well maybe if you acted like a real father things wouldn’t be this way’,” Jisung explained after taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

“And he yelled at me a bunch more, saying bullshit like I’m ungrateful or I don’t know what sacrifices he makes for this family,” he continued calmly. “So I left. He didn’t even try to hold me back. He basically kicked me out of the fucking house.”

“What a fucking bastard,” Chan said, sympathizing with his friend’s poor family situation.

Changbin hummed in agreement, shoving some doritos in his mouth.

“How dare he say something like that after everything he made you and your mom go through,” Changbin said, his mouth full. Chan made a face at that, grimacing as he hated when people talked with food in their mouth.

“I know, I can’t fucking believe him,” Jisung said sadly, looking down at his cigarette. He seemed really small in that instant, visibly upset after the fight with his father. He was curled up in a soft blanket, his legs brought up to his chest. They were all snuggled up against each other, wrapped in warm blankets, sitting down in the back of Chan’s cheap pickup truck. He’d gotten it for his 18th birthday from his dad, it was an old thing that his dad himself had used when he was young. It wasn’t much but it did the job, and Chan loved the old thing. He cherished anything related to his father as he didn’t see him much, him being busy with his job and moving around the country a lot.

Chan’s family wasn’t as fortunate as Jisung’s or Changbin’s; he didn’t have a big house with a lot of expensive items, or fancy clothes and didn’t have the latest most overpriced phone like they did. Changbin guessed that was one of the reasons why his friend was so understanding and had such a pure soul, knowing he himself was quite materialistic.

“I mean at least he talked to you, even if it was by yelling,” Changbin said, wiping his dorito fingers on some tissue he had laying around in front of him. “I guess that’s some progress.”

“Yeah,” Jisung huffed and took another drag of his mint flavored cig, looking down at the few bottles and packets of chips they had in front of them, along with the speaker softly playing some Arctic Monkeys. They did this often, the three of them snuggling up in the back of Chan’s truck, enjoying the fresh air of the night, warm in their fluffy blankets, looking up at the stars scattered all over the dark sky.

“Don’t think about it too much,” Chan said before taking a sip of his beer. “You can sleep over at my house tonight if you want,” he offered kindly.

“You’re too nice,” Jisung said as he smiled softly at his friend. He put out his cigarette on some empty bottle and placed it inside, along with the several other cigarette butts that were there. He grabbed his packet and pulled out yet another one, offering one to Changbin only as Chan didn’t smoke.

“No thanks, I hate menthols,” he replied, scrunching up his face as Jisung shrugged and lit it up, exhaling in his face. “And you can stay at mine if you want, there’s only my mom and I,” he said, knowing Chan had little siblings and that his mom was always busy and tired and didn’t really have time or space for guests.

“And don’t worry Channie hyung, I’m not gonna bother you. I’m probably gonna crash at his,” he said, pointing to Changbin with his chin.

They all shivered as a particularly cold wind blew over them, making them cover themselves up even more with the blankets. It was approaching 2 am, and they were starting to get tired. Chan had parked his truck in their usual late night hang out spot, some hill on the outskirts of their small town, near the forest, where they had a better view of the sky. It was very quiet there and they had also had a view of the whole town, watching the yellow lights clustered together as the rest was swallowed by the darkness.

“Actually, you can both crash there,” he said, wanting to spend more time with both his best friends. “I’m sure my mom won’t mind, plus Chan hasn’t been to my house in a while. And she’s probably already asleep.”

“You sure? I don’t mind if it doesn’t bother you,” Chan said sweetly.

“Of course. And then we can just chill at mine tomorrow and do nothing all day,” he suggested.

The other two hummed in agreement, liking the idea. Jisung hummed as _No. 1 Party Anthem_ started playing, swinging his head to the slow beat.

Chan yawned softly, tired because of his part-time job, and rested his head on Changbin’s shoulder.

“How’s it going with the sexy aussie by the way?” Jisung asked before bringing his cigarette up to his lips.

Chan looked up at him with a confused face, and Jisung chuckled.

“Not you, dumbass. The step brother,” he cleared up as he took a sip from his own beer.

Chan chuckled after letting out a soft ‘oh’ and Changbin rolled his eyes -people made him do that a lot recently-.

“Please do not refer to him as that,” he mumbled, resting his head on Chan’s and watching the way the stars were dispersed in the sky, reminding him of the way Felix’s freckles were sprinkled over his face.

“Right, so just your crush,” Chan said teasingly and Jisung smirked.

“Not my crush,” Changbin said firmly, as if to convince himself. “And it’s going alright. We get along pretty well actually, he’s cool when he’s not a total douchebag. Him and his dad came to my place yesterday for dinner, so yeah.”

Jisung whistled playfully.

“Woah, you brought him up into your room? Get in, hyung.”

Changbin tsked and pinched Jisung’s thigh, making him yelp.

“He keeps flirting with me even when our parents are there, and they don’t even notice. Like yesterday at dinner, my mom was showing them pictures of our old rabbit and he was like ‘so cute, just like Changbin’ and my mom just laughed,” he said, playing around with the bottle in his hands. “Isn’t that weird?”

“My mans slick,” Chan said and chuckled. “How bold do you have to be to flirt in front of your parents?”

“Not only your parent but also the other person’s parent,” Jisung added.

“I don’t know, it’s like he doesn’t even care. And how no one notices, I don’t know. When we have dinner he’s always staring at me weirdly and like nudges me with his foot under the table,” Changbin said, thinking about what a tease the blonde boy was.

“Your parents are probably too busy eye fucking each other,” Jisung stated as he chewed on a mouthful of doritos and Chan scrunched up his nose at the sound.

“Dude, gross,” Changbin retorted, wincing at the thought.

“I mean, does it bother you that much that your parents are fucking?” Jisung asked, looking up to the sky in contemplation.

“Wha- Yes it does!” Changbin exclaimed, gesturing with his hands.

“You freak,” Chan said to Jisung.

“Why?” he asked casually, apparently not seeing the problem with the situation.

“Because it’s weird!”

“But he’s hot.”

“It’s still weird!” Changbin said in a high pitched voice. Jisung laughed at how worked up Changbin was getting.

“Calm down, I’m kidding. But really, who cares. Worst comes, it’s like those porn step brother scenarios,” Jisung said and Chan laughed.

“They’re _porn scenarios_ for a reason, you absolute freak,” Changbin said and thought about it for a moment, Felix’s sweaty body against his, his deep voice whispering dirty things into his ear, his toned body above his own-

_Jesus fucking Christ._

He mentally cursed Han Jisung for making him think about that, and covered his face with his hand, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. There was seriously something wrong with him. He sighed as his two other friends started up another conversation, not paying attention to them.

_For fucks sake, damn you Lee Felix._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kind of proud of this chapter, also my first language isn't english so there's probably a few mistakes or like sentences that don't sound good or something but hey i'm doing my best. also idk why i give the outfits so much attention lol tell me if it's annoying and if i should stop  
> your comments are what keeps me going :) thank you  
> and im so excited for whats coming up later in this story i got some good stuff  
> also tell me what you think about jisung's characterisation cause idk if it's it chief


	7. Wet picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short sorry and i dont reread myself oops  
> also felix in this and changbin in this and yES I KEEP PUTTING PICS OF OUTFITS AND ITS USELESS BUT I LIKE DOING IT OK

Changbin sighed as he looked out the window to see Felix’s dad’s ridiculously expensive car park in their driveway.

“Mom, they’re here,” he called out, putting his shoes on as his mom was probably finishing up getting ready in her room. He had a weird feeling in his stomach, not being in the mood to go out today. There was nothing wrong with their plans, their parents having decided to go out in the forest to have a picnic as it was a really sunny and warm day. In itself, it sounded like a lovely afternoon to Changbin.

Except that of course, he was going to have to deal with Felix. And he didn’t have the mental strength to deal with that right now. He was tired from having worked really late the night before, but there was also another reason. Ever since his dumbass friend Jisung had made allusion to him and Felix doing  _ stuff _ a week ago, Changbin found it really hard to go on with his days peacefully without thinking about said  _ stuff _ .

It wasn’t like Changbin was severely desperate to get action, but he was a horny teenager and it had been a while since he’d gotten laid. So naturally, his hormones took advantage of his weakness for the aussie to absolutely ruin his week. Every free peaceful moment where he wasn’t busy doing anything, his mind would effortlessly wander to the thought of Felix, kissing him passionately, sliding his hands all over his body. Obviously, it always made him feel very flustered and also very wrong, because he still didn’t know if their parents were officially dating or not.

Even when he was actually busy doing something, Felix’s stupid freckled face would occupy his thoughts and frustrate him. Like two days ago, when he was hopelessly trying to study for a math test and he suddenly thought of Felix pushing him up against the wall and- well. Anyways, he had needed a lot of sudden bathroom breaks to get it out of his system to be able to focus properly. 

And those Felix thoughts didn’t make him hot and bothered only during the day. Oh no. Nights were so much worse. He always went to sleep with his mind ending up picturing Felix shirtless, his toned abs and his tanned skin exposed, smirking at Changbin with his usual smug expression. Just this morning he’d woken up with a painfully hard boner after having dreamt of Felix sucking him off.

To sum it up, no he didn’t wanna have to deal with Felix. He was worried that Felix would say or do something that would get him flustered and cause him to get an unwanted surprise boner. If that ever happened, he was sure he would never hear the end of it.

“I’m here I’m here,” his mom finally walked up to the him, adjusting her hair a little and handing him out a picnic basket. “Let’s go,” she smiled and they walked out into the outside warmth.

He saw Felix leaning against the fancy car, arms crossed, probably after getting out of the passenger seat to leave the spot to his mom. Changbin started to feel warm all over, not only because of the sunlight but also because of the way Felix looked. The blonde boy seemed to pick up on his subtle flustered expression, because he immediately gave Changbin a teasing smirk. Felix was just wearing some orange sweaters and denim shorts, but god was he hot.

Changbin internally groaned at how Felix’s long hair was parted in the middle and exposing his forehead, a bit tousled and making him look hot as ever.

_ Why is he so fucking hot? _

Changbin briefly greeted Felix’s dad who was also standing outside, now chatting with his mom, and proceeded to walk up to the blonde boy who was eyeing him slyly.

“Yo,” he said, attempting to sound careless as he put a hand in his pocket and looked everywhere but at Felix.

“Hey there,” he said with his stupid, attractive deep voice. Felix reached for the basket, taking it politely from Changbin’s hands. “I’ll take this for you.”

Changbin couldn’t help the way his stomach flipped at that and the way his heartbeat accelerated at the slight, almost non-existent brush of their fingers.

“Black on black,” Felix said and hummed, giving Changbin the once-over not so subtly. 

“What?” Changbin furrowed his eyebrows a little as he looked at Felix who was staring at him with a weird look.

“I swear you do not own any clothing that isn’t black,” he chuckled and Changbin frowned at him.

“Do you happen to have a problem with the way I dress?” he asked defensively. 

“Not at all,” Felix shrugged and looked away from Changbin to their parents who were getting into the expensive car. “It’s hot,” he said matter-of-factly, before opening the car door for Changbin.

He blinked a few times, flustered and not expecting Felix to flirt with him so suddenly. He muttered a shy thanks, frowning to hide his bashful expression and took a seat inside the car. He almost whistled out loud because damn that was a nice car. The inside smelled like expensive leather and was very spacious. He heard Felix put the picnic basket in the trunk and it wasn’t long before he appeared again, taking a seat next to him.

Their parents had practically forgotten their presence and were talking about work related stuff, Felix’s dad driving them through the city. The two of them were separated by the middle seat but Changbin still felt like Felix was too close, he could faintly smell his expensive cologne and it was slowly driving him crazy.

“How was your week? I haven’t seen you since last time I came to your place,” Felix said, his legs spread apart and Changbin’s gaze briefly lingered on his strong thighs. He put his phone away, his attempt at ignoring Felix during the ride having failed.

“It was alright. And yeah, I didn’t have the time to go to the parc, too busy,” he lied easily, obviously not going to reveal that he didn’t go to the parc because he was too horny to see Felix sweaty and panting without getting an instant erection.

They talked a lot during the ride, the mood pleasant and Changbin feeling happy to be around Felix despite his occasional teasing. The windows were open and the wind was tousling Felix’s hair a bit, making him look even hotter if it was possible.

After about half an hour they arrived in front of the forest, parking in the shade and started walking to find a nice shady spot to sit and have their lunch. Felix and Changbin were carrying the picnic basket and other stuff they needed, walking behind their parents at a distance.

“How do you think it’s going between them?” Felix said casually, pointing at the adults with his chin. Changbin glanced at them, engaged in a passionate conversation about something he probably wasn’t interested in. They both looked really happy, rayonning with joy as walked close to each other.

“I don’t know, good I suppose,” Changbin replied, not really knowing anything about their relationship.

“Do you think they fucked yet?” he asked again, nonchalantly looking at the trees around them like he didn’t just ask about their parents having sex with each other.

“What- I- What’s wrong with you,” Changbin sputtered, wincing because he really did not want to imagine that. “That is your father, you sicko.”

Felix shrugged and looked at Changbin, an indifferent expression on his face.

“So what, he still sleeps with people.”

Changbin rolled his eyes for already the tenth time today and kept walking, looking around for a good place to sit.

“Do you know if they’re dating?” Felix asked again, turning his head to watch Changbin who had carefully made sure they were walking at a one meter distance from each other, not wanting to get too close.

“No I don’t. My mom doesn’t tell me shit about that,” he said. “And to be honest I don’t care that much. Neither should you, it’s none of your business,” he added, turning to Felix.

“Why do you care anyways?” he asked when the blonde boy didn’t say anything more.

He caught the way Felix’s eyes lowered for a brief instant, a somewhat sheepish expression on his face, before looking up at Changbin again.

“I don’t know. No reason,” he shrugged his shoulders, a mysterious glint in his eyes as their parents called them, having found somewhere to have their picnic. They hurried up to where their parents were standing, a nice grassy spot shaded under the large trees, some rays of sunlight passing through the rustling leaves.

They easily set up the picnic blanket on the floor and it wasn’t long before everything was out and they started eating peacefully, all conversing happily and enjoying the warmth and light breeze. Changbin felt very serene as he quietly ate his sandwich while their parents were discussing something with Felix, looking up to the tall trees and watching some squirrels run around on the branches, enjoying the birds singing cheerfully.

Felix was sitting a bit too close to him for his liking but they didn’t have that much space on the picnic blanket, and it wasn’t like he was about to get a boner in front of their parents (he had prayed to god he wouldn’t). After some harmonious picnic time, they were done eating and their parents suggested they walk around so they wouldn’t get bored sitting there while they chatted. The two boys agreed and decided to walk on some path and follow where it went.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes, chatting casually about nothing in particular when Felix turned to Changbin and asked him to be quiet.

“What are you shushing me for you dickhead,” Changbin watched as Felix looked up in the air, trying to listen to something.

“I said quiet,” he told Changbin who just frowned and was about to snap something back. “There’s a river somewhere here,” Felix finally said with a smile. “We should find it and check it out.”

Changbin just hummed and looked around them.

“Do you know which way it is?” he asked Felix, playing with the necklace around his own neck.

“No. Do you?”

“If I’m asking you then no, I don’t fucking know you dumbass,” he rolled his eyes and walked past Felix who just giggled and walked after him. “Let’s just follow this path I’m sure it’ll meet the river at some point.”

They walked a bit more, now heatedly debating on whether Stranger Things was a good show or not.

“It  _ is _ good,” Changbin whined, irritated that Felix didn’t like it.

“You just say that because it’s set in the 80s and you’re one of those kids that say ‘I was born in the wrong generation’,” Felix teased.

“Oh shut up, there’s nothing wrong with the 80s,” he mumbled, throwing some pebble at Felix who dodged it easily.

“It just feels like it’s always the same thing. I literally don’t see the difference between season 2 and season 3.”

“There  _ is _ a difference,” Changbin retorted, attempting to ignore the way their shoulders were brushing now that Felix was walking next to him again. “There’s character development, and they’re teenagers now and things are different.”

“Yeah but the actual plot is the same.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it’s not, there’s like, russian scientists and bigger monsters and the ending is really sentimental,” Changbin said.

Felix rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.

“My bad, I forgot you liked romance mangas so you’re all about the cheesy feelings stuff,” he said, pouting at Changbin mockingly.

“Shut the fuck up,” Changbin groaned and punched Felix on the arm slightly harder than necessary.

“Ouch,” the other whined exaggeratedly.

“You and your stupid flame socks,” Changbin muttered, lightly kicking Felix’s chin.

“What’s wrong with my socks?” he pouted and Changbin rolled his eyes, again.

The sound of the water flowing was getting louder and soon Changbin could see the stream from far away.

“Hey, we found it,” he said.

“Last one to get there has to carry all the bags,” Felix said with a grin as he rushed towards the river, not looking back at Changbin.

“Hey! No- Asshole!” he called out and started chasing after him, running pretty fast but still not being able to catch up.

_ Stupid sportsy sneaky bastard,  _ he thought as they arrived in front of the river. It wasn’t very deep but it had quite some width, and it would’ve been difficult to cross without getting wet.

Changbin crouched and brought his hand to the surface of the water to see its temperature.

“Geez, it’s so cold,” he let out as Felix was looking around. He took advantage of the other not watching him to throw some water at him and splash him in the face.

“Hey!” he exclaimed as the cold water hit his face, taking a few steps away from Changbin. His malicious grin was almost instantly back on his face as he grabbed Changbin by the waist and pretended to push him in the water.

“No no no- Don’t push me Lee Felix I swear to god,” he yelped as he tried to get up and step away from the water. Felix laughed and held him a bit more before letting him go.

“You asshole,” Changbin chuckled and chased after Felix who ran away from him, the two of them giggling cheerfully like kids playing around.

Changbin eventually caught up with him, after chasing him around like a puppy, and grabbed him by the shoulders playfully.

“I got you you little sneaky bastard,” he said, panting slightly as he poked Felix on the side, making him wiggle away because of the tickling.

“Oh I don’t think so,” Felix said while giggling, wrapping an arm around Changbin and picking him up easily, placing him over his shoulder as if he was just some potato bag. Changbin yelped in surprise and laughed as he hit Felix’s back.

“Hey put me down put me down,” he giggled and felt his face become warm because damn that was hot, Felix being able to pick him up like he weighed nothing.

They laughed as he put Changbin down and they went to sit on some rocks near the water.

“Aren’t you warm like this? With your black clothes?” Felix asked as he leaned back a little, holding himself up with his arms behind him and letting his legs almost dangle in the water.

“No, it’s not that hot,” Changbin said, sitting next to Felix with his legs brought up to his chest. Their shoulders were touching and Changbin was really trying to act like it didn’t matter but everytime Felix touched him anywhere the place seemed to burn from his touch for a while after.

“You know, I’m surprised we get along,” Felix said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, the only noises being the water flowing, the rustling of the leaves and the calming bird sounds.

“Why?” he asked, turning to look at Felix’s freckled face.

“I thought you hated me at first,” he said sheepishly, chuckling a bit as he lowered his gaze. Changbin hummed and looked away thoughtfully.

“I did,” he said. “And what do you mean at first? Who says I don’t hate you now,” he said jokingly and Felix lightly punched him on the side.

“Hey don’t be so rude,” he said with his usual arrogant smile. “I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“Right. The best thing that’s ever happened to me is some stupid, annoying invasive australian boy,” Changbin retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I’ll agree with annoying and invasive but I’m not stupid,” he pouted and tickled Changbin on the sides. The other laughed and moved away from Felix a bit, almost falling from the rock.

“Oh yeah? Then how come you always push on pull doors,” Changbin said with a smirk.

“Hey! That was one time and it was an accident!”

“The door very clearly said pull,” Changbin shrugged and gave Felix a teasing smile.

“It wasn’t very clearly, it was written in tiny writing and plus I’m not that good at reading korean,” Felix pouted and got up, stretching his long legs while Changbin looked up at him and licked his lips.

“Where you going?”

Felix handed his hand to Changbin to help him up, easily lifting him and looked at the water.

“Wanna try to cross the river?”

“What if we fall,” Changbin asked, not wanting to get his nice sneakers all soaked.

“Then your shoes get wet. Suck it up,” Felix said as he bounced off to some large rock, getting closer to the middle of the stream. Changbin scrunched up his nose at the thought of getting wet socks and carefully followed Felix, cautious not to fall into the shallow water.

“Geez, why are you so slow,” Felix chuckled as he looked back to Changbin who was eyeing the rocks attentively to make sure he wouldn’t step on some wobbly one and end up in the river.

“I’m not slow I’m careful, you inconsiderate fuck,” he mumbled, jumping onto some other rock and almost falling backwards.

“Oh true, I forgot you were afraid of water,” Felix replied teasingly with a feline smirk.

“Shut the fuck up,” Changbin sighed and jumped again after Felix, almost missing the rock and stumbling down. He yelled at that and Felix went back a bit to help him get through. He offered his hand out to him, and Changbin gently grabbed Felix’s tiny hand. The other’s skin felt warm underneath his and he tried his best not to focus too much on the fact that he was  _ holding Felix’s hand. _

“Thanks,” he muttered shyly, walking close to the other, trying not to slip again. His heart was beating a lot faster, and as much as he tried to remain unflustered he couldn’t help the way his face felt warm and his cheeks probably went red.

There was a weird silence, Changbin walking closely behind Felix and Felix slowly arriving near the other side of the river, carefully making sure that they were stepping on stable rocks.

_ Fuck fuck fuck- The silence is too weird, _ Changbin whined internally, awkward and nervous, feeling his palm starting to get sweaty.

“That’s kinda gay,” he said out loud, chuckling nervously as he lowered his head when Felix turned his head around to laugh at him. He brought his face closer to Changbin’s, making him look up at him. Changbin blushed furiously, his heart basically hammering in his chest and stumbled backwards a bit.

“What-” Felix started, a sly smile before Changbin slipped on the wet end of the rock and fell backwards into the water. He yelped as a loud splash was heard, and there he was, sitting in the shallow stream, butt underwater and his shoes completely ruined.

“FUCK,” he yelled out as Felix laughed loudly at him, throwing his head back. Changbin got up, patting his soaked pants and groaned loudly. He looked down at his sneakers and whined.

“For fucks sake,” he said, feeling the cold water run down his legs, his pants soaked and sticky. He frowned at Felix who was still laughing at him, apparently founding the best entertainment in Changbin’s misery.

“Hey fuck you!” Changbin shouted at him and smirked as he ran to Felix and pushed him down with him, the both of them stumbling into the stream. Felix fell on his ass and shrieked as the cold water hit him, and Changbin giggled, pushing him back so he’d get more wet.

He was straddling Felix’s lap, holding his wrists as he pushed him into the water, not allowing him to escape. Changbin giggled loudly at the loud screeches Felix was letting out, and he eventually took control again, rolling them around until he was the one pushing Changbin back into the water.

He was laughing and screaming, failing at self-defence since Felix was stronger than him. He managed to splash some water at Felix’s face and ran away, feet splashing noisily into the stream.

“Go away! No leave me alone!” he squealed in between excessively loud laughs as Felix started chasing after him to get revenge.

“I’m gonna fucking get you,” he yelled after him, giggling as he splashed some water after Changbin, making him even more wet than he was.

They played in the stream for a while longer, two idiots screeching and laughing loudly as they ran after each other, splashed each other and pushed each other into the shallow water. Thankfully for them they had left their phones with their parents before they left, otherwise it would have been quite a problem. The water was cold but the sun was shining bright and strong, sunrays warming them up instantly despite being completely soaked.

They eventually grew tired of running around like kids and decided to go lay down in the grass, somewhere away from the shade and right into the sunlight. The mood had quietened down a lot, and the only noise other than their peaceful conversations was the occasional bird flying above them and singing cheerfully.

They were both lying on their backs, Felix shirtless as he’d decided to let his shirt and sweater dry somewhere on a tree, having made Changbin extremely flustered. He’d refused to take of his own shirt, because well, he didn’t want Felix to see his body because that was weird. Felix had crossed his arms behind his head and had his eyes closed, enjoying the way the sun was warming up his skin.

Changbin was just sprawled out in a starfish way, still not taking up that much space. He was quietly gawking at Felix from the corner of his eyes, eyes wide because holy shit fuck fuck that boy was beautiful. His hair was still wet and he’d pushed it back, exposing his forehead, and Changbin swore the sunlight was making his freckles glisten like fucking stars up in the sky.

And his body, god. Changbin could not have expected any better, he was sure Felix had been carved by the gods. He couldn’t look away from Felix’s defined abs; how did this kid have a six pack? He looked so strong and fierce despite having a quite small frame (still bigger than him) and a relatively thin waist. He licked his lips, imagining running his hands over those strong muscles and feeling Felix’s body all over.

His sticky cold pants were probably the only reason why he hadn’t gotten a boner already.

_ Fucking hell. _

Felix opened an eye, glancing at Changbin, making him flustered and look away in embarrassment. He smirked and turned his head towards him, probably having noticed how Changbin was staring dumbly.

“What?” he let out nervously, eyes wandering around everywhere but Felix. “I-I just thought there was a mosquito on you I was gonna tell you.”

Felix chuckled at his embarrassed state and rolled over to get closer to Changbin. He brought his face closer and got into his space, looking him in the eyes, a teasing smirk on his face. Changbin gulped and stared back, a scared and very flustered expression on his face. His stomach did a flip because  _ fuck _ , Felix was too close.

“What’s wrong Changbin? Why so nervous?” he said teasingly in his stupid husky voice, raising an eyebrow at him.

Changbin was sure Felix could hear his unbelievably loud heartbeat from where he was. He tried to think about a coherent sentence but failed, Felix’s intense eyes staring at him and making his mind go completely blank. He paused for a moment, lost in the other’s gaze.

“I-It’s Changbin  _ hyung _ ,” he corrected and his voice cracked, making Felix’s lips turn upwards into a cheeky grin.

_ Sneaky bastard. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kinda sucks my bad it's not well written i mostly wrote it while i was in the car so yeah  
> next ones are gonna be better! i hope  
> also i made a twitter for this so if y'all wanna follow me @poutykookz  
> i have no kpop friends and no followers lol but i love talking so dm me if u want!!


End file.
